Retrouvailles
by White Assassin
Summary: Sa mission : les retrouver. Sur le papier, cela paraît simple. Mais une fois face à ces fantômes du passé... Même un héros peut être bouleversé. / Partie 1 - Mipha : Elle est là. Juste là. Sa voix l'a guidé jusqu'ici, au beau milieu de cette machine infernale. Alors il la sauvera. Il le doit. Il le lui doit.
1. Partie 1 - Mipha Chapitre 1

**Retrouvailles**

* * *

 **Partie 1 - Mipha**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :3

 **Base** : Zelda Breath of the Wild

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort – Romance

 **Résumé** : Elle est là. Juste là. Sa voix l'a guidé jusqu'ici, au beau milieu de cette machine infernale. Alors il la sauvera. Il le doit. Il le lui doit.

 **Musiques** : _Fleeing Kuro_ , _Light of Nibel_ , _The Sacrifice_ ( **Ori and the Blind Forest OST** ), _Fake Wings_ ( **AmaLee Ver** )

 **Note** : C'est la deuxième fanfic que j'écris sur l'univers de Zelda. Celui-ci est si riche et complexe que je n'ose jamais trop me risquer à écrire des histoires à son propos, de peur de commettre un impair. Néanmoins, en jouant à _Zelda Breath of the Wild_ qui, à coup sûr, a su me faire retrouver la magie que j'avais connue dans _Zelda Twilight Princess_ … J'ai ressenti l'irrépressible besoin d'écrire quelque chose. Parce que je m'étais tellement investie émotionnellement dans la recherche d'un personnage, que le dénouement de celle-ci m'a chamboulée. Merde, quoi ! Ça devrait être interdit, les trucs comme ça ! u.u' Enfin bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il retourne ci-dessous ! Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tête basse**

* * *

Un cube de glace.

Esquive.

Un autre. Plus rapide encore.

Il frôle ses cheveux.

Trois autres arrivent en frontal, masquant de leur lueur bleutée et mortuaire la silhouette difforme et gigantesque du monstre qui fait face au jeune homme.

Ni une, ni deux, Link sort sa tablette Sheikah de sa poche en cuir, d'une main rapide et sûre. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il est sorti du coma artificiel dans lequel il a été plongé, qu'il a récupéré ladite tablette et qu'il s'est souvenu comment s'en servir… mais il a l'impression que son corps, lui, n'a jamais complètement oublié le maniement de ce précieux et mystérieux artefact. Solidement campé sur l'une des quatre plate-formes qui émergent à peine à la surface de l'eau glaciale qui l'entoure, Link laisse sa mémoire corporelle parler pour lui.

Il tend le bras en avant, brandit la tablette.

La lueur qui émane de celle-ci, rougeoyante et chaleureuse, vient mordre celle, bleutée, que renvoient les trois blocs de glace restants, tournoyants et menaçants, qui sont déjà sur lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. Leur froideur mord les doigts du blond.

Mais qu'importe. Car il possède le…

 _Cryonis !_ hurle Link dans son fort intérieur en portant également à hauteur de ses yeux son bras de libre pour les protéger des éclats. Car, à l'instant même, la tablette, comme connectée à sa volonté, réduit les blocs de glace ennemis en miettes. En un instant, l'un après l'autre, ils explosent.

Se révèle alors à la vue du Prodige l'atrocité qui les a appelés de ses vœux.

L'Ombre d'eau de Ganon.

Une abomination informe et disproportionnée, atrophiée par endroits et accrochée au plafond comme un parasite par cette écœurante substance aqueuse, substitut de jambes et cristallisation des noires pensées de Ganon.

L'Ombre se tord lentement vers le blond. Entre deux spasmes inquiétants, elle émet à son attention des gargouillements sinistres. Pourtant, malgré la peur qui lui broie toujours le ventre et que viennent intensément raviver ces sons discordants, promesse de fin funeste, Link fait son possible pour rester maître de lui-même : il inspire profondément pour calmer son corps tremblant sous le coup de l'angoisse et de l'adrénaline qui afflue dans ses veines, et s'efforce de ne pas soutenir plus que de raison le regard transperçant de l'ignoble créature qui darde sur lui son seul œil, bleuté, pour le décourager de résister. Et il a bien raison de réfléchir ainsi, car ce n'est en fait là qu'un leurre : l'Ombre le sait, elle fatigue. Le combat arrive à son terme, mais malgré tout, il n'est pas terminé et ses ordres… non, son essence, même, est claire : il faut qu'elle le tue. Elle le doit. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été conçue. Et elle n'aura de cesse de s'y employer tant qu'elle n'y sera pas parvenue. C'est pour cela que Link ne peut relâcher sa garde ou se permettre de se laisser dominer par les émotions contraires qui l'assaillent : terreur, fatigue, incertitude…

…. et malgré tout, espoir.

Car il vit en lui, cet espoir.

Il peut vaincre.

Mipha le lui a dit, au tout début de ce combat pourtant annoncé comme inégal :

« _Je sais que toi, tu pourras le vaincre… J'en suis certaine !_ »

Et si elle croit en lui, alors il doit croire en elle ; en ses propres capacités.

Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il réussira.

Alors, retrouvant enfin son sang-froid, il analyse posément son adversaire et, de suite, comprend la situation : l'Ombre d'eau, malgré ses grognements hostiles et rauques, halète et peine à dissimuler comme les multiples plaies qu'ont creusé dans sa cuirasse les flèches de foudre que le Prodige lui a déjà envoyées l'ont affaiblie.

Link en a à présent la certitude : il peut le faire.

Il n'a qu'à donner le coup de grâce.

L'Abomination de Ganon, rassemblant ses dernières forces, arque son bras gauche musculeux.

Elle sait pertinemment que c'est là sa dernière chance.

Elle doit porter un coup décisif. Honorer la mission confiée par son maître.

La lance gigantesque que l'Ombre tient décrit alors un arc de cercle parfait et se profile dangereusement vers le Prodige.

Elle la projette.

Mais Link est plus rapide.

À l'instant même, le jeune homme pivote avec la fluidité et la précision que seule confère l'expérience du combat, attrape son arc, y encoche une énième flèche de foudre, bande puis relâche la corde dans un mouvement si souple que la flèche paraît être un prolongement de ses doigts et de sa volonté. Comme une caresse, son extrémité frôle la joue du Prodige, puis la flèche, inexorablement, file droit vers sa cible en se riant de la lance arrivant en sens inverse, contre laquelle elle paraît onduler chemin faisant… avant de se ficher net au beau milieu du crâne de l'Ombre d'eau dans un bruit mat.

La lance cristalline, prête à empaler le Prodige sur sa terrible lancée, éclate alors à quelques centimètres de lui, comme pulvérisée. Ses morceaux luminescents sont propulsés violemment aux quatre coins de la haute pièce, se brisent contre les murs en de plus petits éclats encore puis, avant même de retomber dans l'eau limpide, s'évanouissent comme un mauvais rêve.

C'est terminé.

Un rugissement d'agonie éclate.

Link, surpris, manque d'en lâcher sa tablette Sheikah tant ce cri est puissant et strident. Pour ne pas perdre aussitôt connaissance, il n'a d'autre choix que de ranger en catastrophe arc et tablette et de se boucher les oreilles de son mieux, et si la tentation est grande de fermer les yeux tant la douleur est intense, il ne peut détacher son regard de l'Ombre d'eau. D'abord redevenue spectre bleuté intangible, la créature finit par stabiliser à nouveau sa forme monstrueuse, mais l'image qu'elle renvoie est insoutenable : son cou rejeté en arrière, son corps pris d'incontrôlables spasmes et son œil révulsé, elle hurle de douleur et convulse.

Puis, soudain, son abdomen éclate. Se déversent alors alentours des fluides noirâtres et poisseux, que Link n'évite que de justesse en reculant de deux pas. Néanmoins, à peine éclaboussent-ils l'eau qu'ils se dissipent.

La Créature se meurt.

Elle a échoué.

Des faisceaux lumineux roses et aveuglants la transpercent de part en part. Plus nombreux à chaque instant.

Puis, tout à coup, dans un ultime cri, l'Ombre d'eau se cambre.

Elle se fige.

La tension est à son comble.

Et explose.

Une puissante lumière enveloppe le corps massif de l'Abomination qui s'est brusquement tue, puis envahit toute la pièce si bien que Link est obligé, cette fois-ci, de se protéger les yeux.

Autour de lui, du blanc. Rien que du blanc.

Mais un blanc rassurant qui amène avec lui un étrange silence.

La lumière se tarit.

Ne restent plus derrière elle, au centre de la pièce, là où s'était tenue l'Ombre d'eau à présent disparue, que de vagues fumées sombres et cauchemardesques qui, avec la brise, sont emportées conjointement aux particules rosées qui flottaient jusque là dans l'air.

Link tourne aussitôt la tête vers l'unité principale de la créature divine, juste à temps pour apprécier l'évanouissement progressif de la masse noirâtre qui l'embourbait. L'appareil semble, un instant, être pris dans des flammes vivaces, mais celles-ci disparaissent rapidement… et définitivement.

Comme si la vie et l'espoir reprenaient ici tout à coup leurs droits, l'unité principale s'illumine et répand autour d'elle une douce lueur orangée, qui vient caresser la peau halée du jeune homme. Aussitôt, les plaies reçues lors de l'affrontement s'effacent. Sa peau est intacte. Il se sent bien.

Il est vivant.

Mais sa quête n'est pas terminée.

À présent, il doit…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, l'unité principale émet un court mais puissant rayon bleu pour l'enjoindre à l'approcher. Link, étrangement attiré, s'exécute. Il approche sa tablette, non sans appréhension, du capteur… et active l'unité principale.

Il se recule.

Et soudain…

« Merci... »

Link fait volte-face.

Cette voix.

Cette voix c'est…

C'est… !

Non…

« Grâce à toi, mon âme a été libérée... »

Non, ce…

« Mipha... ? » hasarda Link dans un murmure étranglé.

Car c'était bien Mipha qui venait d'apparaître, à quelques mètres de lui, au pied d'un mur si immense qu'il la faisait paraître anormalement chétive et fragile.

Elle se tenait là-bas, en retrait, presque… transparente, et étrangement nimbée d'un halo de lumière de jade.

Elle termina :

« … Et nous avons récupéré Ruta. »

Link resta interdit.

Non…

Ce n'était pas… Non…

Ça ne pouvait pas...

« En revanche... » poursuivit Mipha, inconsciente du trouble qui secouait son ami alors que les contours de sa silhouette s'épaississait pour donner une consistance à son corps translucide. « Nous ne jouerons plus jamais ensemble comme nous le faisions autrefois... »

Elle inclina délicatement sa tête sur le côté et posa un regard affectueux, mais infiniment triste, sur le jeune homme.

Link manqua de défaillir.

Autour de la jeune princesse Zora dansaient de multiples et petites flammes d'un vert opalescent à la clarté sépulcrale. Elles ondulaient au gré de la respiration ténue de son amie, concentrées à ses pieds. Elles ne semblaient pas la brûler, pas plus qu'elles ne semblaient émettre la moindre chaleur. Elles étaient froides. Et quiconque les aurait contemplées les aurait sûrement trouvées étrangement… rassurantes.

Mais pas Link.

Non.

Pour lui, elles étaient pire encore que la vision abominable de l'Ombre d'eau.

Car ce qu'elles induisaient était plus horrible encore.

« ... »

Après s'être perdu un instant dans le regard de miel de Mipha puis en avoir consacré un second à frissonner à la vue des flammes, Link baissa les yeux. Il regarda les pieds de la princesse. Auréolés de lumière eux aussi, plus encore que le reste de son corps diaphane, ils reposaient sans effort à la surface de l'eau. Comme si c'était… normal.

Sauf que non. Ça n'était pas normal.

Définitivement pas.

Mipha suivit inconsciemment le regard de plus en plus bouleversé de son ami, retenu par ses pieds palmés qui, comme portés par une quelconque magie, la gardaient de s'enfoncer ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre dans cette eau qu'elle chérissait tant de son vivant.

L'idée lui fit douloureusement clore ses yeux dorés.

Elle ne pouvait plus sentir la caresse de l'eau comme avant. Elle se sentait entrer en contact avec, oui. Mais les sensations… Leur richesse… Tout cela, elle l'avait perdu.

En même temps que sa vie.

Ne voulant se laisser aller à de si sombres idées alors qu'elle avait une tâche de la plus haute importance à accomplir maintenant qu'elle était enfin libérée, Mipha se reprit et, solennellement, se dirigea vers son ami d'enfance. Sous ses pas mesurés, l'eau frémissait et ondoyait, sublimant sa marche décidée.

La jeune femme prit une grande et pourtant discrète inspiration, puis annonça :

« Mon pouvoir de guérison… Maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'une âme… »

Link serra les dents à en faire trembler sa mâchoire.

« _Une âme_ ».

Mipha aurait voulu lui crever le cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir ses mots.

« … Je ne peux plus l'utiliser », continua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de maintenir égale. « Alors... »

Sur ce dernier mot, elle s'arrêta brusquement là où elle se tenait, comme si elle ne pouvait envisager de parcourir un mètre de plus. Comme s'il lui fallait impérativement garder une distance respectable entre Link ; une distance qu'elle se refusait à franchir.

« … Je te le confie. »

Mains jointes derrière le dos avec cette grâce si caractéristique de son rang, Mipha posa un regard plus aimant encore sur son ami. Pourtant, malgré toute la douceur qui l'imprégnait… il fit à Link l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, qui s'extirpait, revenait, et revenait, et revenait encore, inlassablement, se planter plus profondément et plus violemment en lui, un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« _C'est lui qui m'a… qui m'a..._ »

C'est ce que Mipha lui avait dit avant que le combat ne commence.

Et lui, il avait bêtement cru qu'elle pouvait, peut-être… avec un peu de chance… n'être que blessée. Ou enfermée quelque part, retenue. Prisonnière.

Mais sauve.

Pourtant…

Pourtant…

« Mipha… Tu… Tu es… ? » commença Link, poings serrés et avec une voix étranglée qui porta si peu que son amie ne l'entendit pas et déclara, coupant court à son ébauche de question :

« Reçois mon pouvoir... »

Link se raidit.

Non...

« La prière de Mipha. »

La jeune Zora ramena contre son cœur ses deux mains cérémonieusement jointes et pencha la tête en avant, un sourire paisible étirant ses lèvres corail.

« Att-… ! » s'exclama Link. Mais déjà, la princesse dirigeait vers lui ses paumes salvatrices. En leur creux naquit une boule de lumière bleue qui, à peine formée, vola jusqu'à lui en ligne droite. Le Prodige Hylien ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'éviter, tétanisé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis.

La boule de lumière, projection du pouvoir de son amie, s'enfonça en lui dans un feu d'artifice, pourtant sans heurt, comme absorbé par sa poitrine. Une intense chaleur se distilla immédiatement au creux de celle-ci, puis irradia jusqu'au bout de chacun des membres du blond ; embruma son cerveau dans une délicieuse sensation de bien-être.

Il inspira. Profondément.

En un instant, ses doutes, ses peines… Tout s'évanouit.

Ne resta plus que le calme.

Un calme infini.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Deux, peut-être. Mais pas plus.

Lorsque le nuage qui troublait sa vue s'évapora, Link réalisa qu'il flottait, à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau.

La magie se rompit.

Il retomba lourdement au sol, sur le socle menant à l'unité principale. L'eau arrivait de nouveau à ses genoux, se faufilant dans ses bottes déjà détrempées par ailleurs. Hébété, Link regarda ses mains, au bout des doigts desquelles lui semblait crépiter encore une énergie nouvelle.

Ce fut la voix de Mipha, altérée par un sentiment qu'il ne parvint à identifier, qui le tira de sa contemplation :

« Comme j'ai souffert pendant tout ce temps… Je pensais que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici… Que je resterais prisonnière... »

Même de loin, Link crut voir son amie d'enfance se mordre brièvement la lèvre inférieure, comme pour retenir des larmes. Ce qu'elle lui confiait était lourd ; lourd de chagrin et de solitude.

« Toute seule pour l'éternité. »

Ces derniers mots eurent raison de l'apparente résignation de Mipha quant à sa situation : elle détourna la tête.

Link ne devait pas voir la larme qui perlait sur sa joue tremblante.

Une brève inspiration.

 _Sois forte_ , s'encouragea Mipha, alors que le poids de ce siècle de tourment qu'elle avait cru interminable menaçait de la faire ployer, s'effondrer et pleurer comme une madeleine… devant lui.

Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Ce n'était pas son droit.

Alors, faisant appel à toute sa volonté, elle canalisa le flot d'émotions qui affluait en elle, se redressa, et para son visage d'un nouveau sourire, plus serein et sincère que tous les autres. Et à raison, car…

« Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui... » Elle sentit presque… presque, à cette simple idée, son cœur battre de nouveau dans sa poitrine immobile : « … Tu es venu me sauver. »

 _Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver._

« J'ai la chance de pouvoir te revoir… »

 _Je ne voulais pas simplement te revoir une dernière fois._

« Et à présent, je sais que mon pouvoir est en toi, et qu'il te viendra en aide. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me sauve, plutôt que moi ?_

« Alors… Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

L'accent de vérité qui résonne dans cette phrase noue la gorge de Link. Quelles épreuves Mipha a-t-elle donc eu à surmonter pour que cette simple entrevue, qui lui le détruit plus il réalise ce qu'il se passe, soit pour elle gage de bonheur et de soulagement ? Comment peut-elle arborer un sourire si bienveillant et si tranquille alors qu'un ouragan se déchaîne présentement dans son propre cœur ?

Comment parvient-elle… à surmonter tout ça ?

Link fait un pas en avant. Chacun de ses battements de cœur le porte en avant autant qu'il le tue. Il a l'impression que sa cage thoracique est écrasée, concassée par une chape de plomb si lourde… Ce n'est pas possible. Pas Mipha… Pas comme ça… Pas alors que… Alors que… Qu'il était venu… Pour… Pour… Non… Il ne peut pas y croire… Il ne peut pas s'y résoudre… Pour lui, c'est impossible. Impossible.

Impossible !

« Bien », fit le Prodige Zora dans un souffle aussi mesuré que ses émotions, « Il est temps. »

Quoi ?

Le cœur de Link manque un battement.

Que vient-elle de dire, à l'instant ?

« Temps » ? Mais « Temps » de quoi ?

Pourquoi est-il soudainement enveloppé d'une nuée de petites lumières bondissantes et taquines ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est quand même pas… Quand même pas… ?!

 _Non… Non, non, non !_

« Ruta et moi avons une mission à accomplir », lâcha alors Mipha comme un couperet, avec une dignité honorable que Link, lui, ne parvenait plus à adopter.

Incapable de savoir quoi dire, que faire, il ne put que plonger son regard éperdu dans les orbes dorées qu'étaient les yeux de son amie, brillant d'une flamme sans pareille ; celle de la détermination.

« Nous te soutiendrons lorsque tu combattras Ganon au château. »

Elle joignit à nouveau ses mains sur son cœur et, avec une conviction que Link ne partageait plus, certifia entre deux hochements de tête : « Cette fois, nous réussirons. »

Les lueurs qui s'agglutinaient autour du Prodige Hylien s'excitèrent. Avec horreur, Link vit ses membres devenir aussi translucides que lorsqu'il se téléportait à l'aide de la tablette Sheikah.

Mipha.

Mipha allait le faire sortir de la créature divine.

Sans même un au revoir.

« Link ! » appelle-t-elle soudain.

Il redresse tout de go la tête, l'air effaré.

Mipha, heureuse d'avoir une dernière fois son attention, déclare d'une voix à la fois si douce, et pour Link, si cruelle : « La princesse Zelda… Elle t'attend. »

Non !

« MIPHA ! » hurla alors désespérément Link, comme si, d'un seul coup, le trop plein de sentiments qu'il éprouvait se déchargeait dans un seul et unique appel.

Mais ce fut vain.

Au moment même où le cri échappait à sa gorge sèche, la téléportation s'effectua.

Mipha n'entendit pas son appel déchirant.

Et lui ne put voir ses larmes.

* * *

« ... »

Link cligna des yeux, incrédule.

En un instant, un seul instant, l'image de Mipha, incertaine et fragile, avait été remplacée par l'imposante vision de la cité Zora dans laquelle le jeune homme venait d'atterrir par une étrange magie.

À sa droite et à sa gauche, deux guerriers zoras à leur poste de garde, bombant fièrement leur torse pour saluer son arrivée avec la déférence qu'il se devait face à un Prodige. Face à lui, le palais éclairé par le soleil de plomb de cette fin d'après-midi qui avait remplacé la pluie diluvienne jusque là déversée continûment par Vah'Ruta. Et tout autour, la cité azurée, merveille d'architecture comme il n'en existait nulle part ailleurs, taillée à même la précieuse gemme nox.

Devant cette magnificence qui l'écrasait par sa splendeur et son faste, Link se sentit tout petit, faible et broyé.

Mais ce n'était pas que la démesure de la cité qui l'oppressait. Un poids beaucoup plus lourd encore compressait tout son corps : celui de la culpabilité.

« Messire Link », l'interpella soudainement un garde, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner légèrement tant le fait d'adresser simplement la parole au Prodige le transportait. « Notre roi vous attend avec impatience pour vous adresser ses félicitations. Si je puis vous suggérer de vous rendre incessamment sous peu dans la salle du trône pour recevoir les honneurs qui vous sont dus... » osa-t-il non sans jeter un coup d'œil complice à sa camarade qui, amusée par son comportement, leva les yeux au ciel.

Heureux, ils s'échangèrent aussi un sourire.

Pas contagieux pour un sou car Link, lui, garda les lèvres et le visage résolument fermés. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant en avant, traversa le pont qui lui faisait face en quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bifurquer pour pour gravir l'escalier sur sa gauche qui menait à l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvait la salle du trône… Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme si ses membres avaient été agrippés sans crier gare par une puissance invisible qui le gardait d'avancer.

Sur la grande place, où conversaient avec animation des Zoras heureux d'avoir réchappé de justesse aux flots dévastateurs de Vah'Ruta et où gambadaient joyeusement d'insouciants bambins, se trouvait, immuable et splendide, la statue érigée en l'honneur de la princesse Mipha ; reproduction identique du Prodige zora, incarnant à elle seule toute sa beauté, sa douceur, sa grâce… et sa mémoire.

C'était avec cette statue que tout avait commencé.

Les souvenirs. Puissants, bouleversants, saisissants.

Les regrets. Poignants, lancinants, déchirants.

L'espoir. Vacillant, fluctuant, et à présent absent.

Et… autre chose, aussi.

Et si cet « autre chose », réveillé par les bribes du passé enfin retrouvées, avait jusque là permis à Link d'avancer vers son objectif sans faillir, de surmonter bien des obstacles et de repousser ses limites… À présent, cet « autre chose » le déchirait et faisait déferler sur lui un flot de questions ininterrompu ; des questions malheureusement destinées à rester sans réponses :

Comment avait-il donc pu oublier Mipha tout ce temps ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle et stupide, lorsqu'il avait eu la chance de partager ces précieux moments avec elle ?

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il tout que maintenant ?!

Et pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, devait-il vivre la plus atroce des séparations ?

Comme il aurait souhaité.

Tout revivre.

Tout réécrire.

Son regard embué se détourna de la statue.

Non. Se reprendre. Il devait… Il devait… Aller voir le roi ! Et son fils ! Oui, c'était ça, la priorité. Retrouver la famille royale et… et…

Et quoi, au juste ?

Qu'allait-il leur dire, à tous ?

Alors qu'il commençait à monter l'escalier en colimaçon direction l'étage supérieur, Link tituba et s'agrippa à la rampe sur sa droite. Sa respiration s'emballa progressivement. Sa vue se voila.

Il était sonné.

Complètement sonné.

Hors du temps et hors du monde.

Malgré le soleil rayonnant, le blond ne sentait sur sa peau ni sa chaleur, ni l'agréable brise, ni le frottement soyeux de ses vêtements. Sa vision toute entière était obscurcie par un voile sombre et opaque, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la cape qu'il avait gardée rabattue sur son crâne tout ce temps, malgré le temps clément.

Serrant les dents, il s'enjoignit pourtant à continuer.

Une à une, il grimpa les marches.

Chacune d'elles sonna à ses oreilles comme les trompettes de l'apocalypse. Car chacune d'elles le rapprochait inévitablement du moment fatidique où il lui faudrait annoncer l'indicible.

Mais il devait y aller. C'était son devoir en tant que Prodige et – l'idée manqua de lui faire tourner les talons aussi sec pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, peu importât où – responsable de cette situation irrémédiable.

« Oh, Link ! Tu es revenu ! Je t'attendais ! » lança tout à coup une voix enjouée et sonore.

Tout à ses pensées tourmentées, l'interpellé ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait déjà parcouru les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la salle du trône, et qu'il se tenait à présent au beau milieu de celle-ci.

Et il y était attendu. Par le roi Dorefah, par son fils, Sidon, et par son conseiller Meryth.

Par des sourires ravis et des mines radieuses.

Mais aussi, à son grand dam, par une part importante de la population zora logée au sein du domaine : certains, pour ne rien manquer du retour triomphal du Prodige, avaient anticipé sa venue et s'étaient depuis longtemps agglutinés dans cette salle qui parut, au yeux de Link, brusquement trop étroite, et même étouffante ; les retardataires, eux, avaient été alertés par son retour et l'avaient alors tout simplement suivi depuis son arrivée sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, fermant la marche derrière lui.

Tout en poussant des exclamations de joie à peine contenues, ils se postèrent dans son dos en arc de cercle parfait et respectueux, lui coupant sans le savoir toute retraite.

Coincé.

Il était coincé.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il allait devoir se montrer fort.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà ! ~ Cela clôt ce premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu ^o^ L'exercice était assez compliqué pour moi : il a fallu que je m'imprègne des règles du monde et, surtout, que je suive le scénario tout en me ménageant quelques libertés ! Pas évident ! :p Du coup, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire… mais s'il vous plaît, en ménageant le spoil ! Il se trouve que je n'ai pas encore fini le jeu x3

Merci d'avance, et à très vite ! ~

 _White Assassin_


	2. Partie 1 - Mipha Chapitre 2

**Retrouvailles**

 **Partie 1 - Mipha**

 **Musiques** : _Life in Ruins_ (Zelda BOTW OST), _Fake Wings_ et _aLIEz_ ( **AmaLee Ver** )

 **Note** : Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette première partie ! Je n'ai pas reçu énormément de retours pour le premier chapitre, mais ceux qui m'ont été faits étant très positifs… J'ai la pression pour le deuxième ! XD J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Descente aux enfers**

* * *

Link inspira lentement.

Se calmer.

Ne rien laisser paraître.

Même si la bonhomie du roi Dorefah, lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui ainsi qu'à son peuple enfin rasséréné, fit monter en lui un stress peu commun à l'idée du moment où il lui faudrait annoncer la pire chose qu'il pût être dite à un père.

« Ces pluies torrentielles ont cessé, j'ai encore peine à y croire », constata le roi, tout sourire. « Notre domaine est donc hors de danger ! »

Il marqua une pause choisie pour laisser à la foule le tend de jeter de ci de là des « Hourras ! » enflammés et sincères qu'il souhaitait laisser le temps à Link de savourer. Avec un clin d'œil qui contrastait fortement avec ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'une personne de son rang, il rajouta :

« Et il n'y a plus de risques que les terres d'Hyrule soient inondées ! »

À nouveau, des exclamations d'approbation.

« En apaisant la créature divine de l'eau, tu as sauvé le domaine Zora ! »

Link, les oreilles bourdonnantes, ne saisissait qu'à moitié ce qui se passait autour de lui. Hagard, il jeta un regard en arrière. Il croisa le regard d'enfants admiratifs accrochés aux jambes de leurs parents, une lueur de profond respect au fond de leurs yeux grands ouverts et un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Ils étaient subjugués par cet Hylien qui venait, dans leur imagination, de terrasser le monstre qui avait tant effrayé leurs parents.

C'était un héros.

Un héros comme dans les contes !

Link ne put supporter ces regards. Il détourna le sien et le reporta sur le roi.

« À toi qui as dépassé toutes mes attentes, je tiens à exprimer du fond du cœur toute la gratitude de mon peuple ! »

Un silence de convenance s'installa dans la salle. Les Zoras s'inclinèrent légèrement, mais avec une déférence infinie, pour illustrer les justes propos de leur souverain.

« … Link », intervint alors Meryth. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi. »

Le bond se tourna alors vers le conseiller, à la droite du roi. Les mains jointes derrière le dos, il avait quitté son port altier pour adopter une expression compréhensive et révérencieuse.

« Pour toi aussi, Son Altesse Mipha était un être cher… Tous les membres du Sénat te sont infiniment reconnaissants. »

Quoi ?

Que venait-il de dire ?

Link cligna des yeux.

« _Son Altesse Mipha_ _ **était**_ _un être cher_ »

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Il semble que beaucoup de nous autres anciens nous soyons trompés au sujet des Hyliens. »

Cet aveu ne fit au Prodige Hylien ni chaud, ni froid. Il restait obstinément bloqué sur les précédentes paroles du vieux sage.

« J'ai conscience de l'impertinence d'une telle requête, mais je serais vraiment heureux si tu voulais nous pardonner », requit-il humblement.

Le roi, pour appuyer le propos de son conseiller et ménager l'orgueil de celui-ci qu'il savait déjà profondément mis à mal par cette demande inouïe, rebondit avec gaieté :

« Link ! Je dois te récompenser comme il se doit ! » Il désigna d'un geste encourageant le coffre métallique qui se trouvait aux pieds de Meryth. « Prends le contenu de ce coffre. C'est un souvenir de Son Altesse Mipha. Elle adorait s'en servir. »

« _Un souvenir_ »

« _Adorait_ »

Mais, qu'est-ce que… ?

Puis, avec plus de retenue, Dorefah expliqua :

« J'aimerais te le confier en signe d'amitié. Garde-le toujours précieusement avec toi... » Néanmoins, avant que le blond n'eut pu esquisser un geste en direction du coffre – ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de faire tant tout lui semblait surréaliste –, Dorefah s'étonna, la mine plus sombre et sérieuse : « Mais dis-moi, Link. Tu ne possèdes pas la lame purificatrice, dirait-on... »

La… quoi ?

De quoi lui parlait-on, soudainement ?

Et Mipha, alors ?

« L'aurais-tu égarée lorsque tu as perdu la mémoire ? »

Se voir adresser une question directe décontenança le Prodige Hylien qui aurait mille fois préféré disparaître dans un trou que de voir l'attention de toute l'assemblée se concentrer davantage sur lui.

Une réponse. Fournir une réponse. Le roi attendait. Tout le monde le fixait.

Mais pourquoi devait-il se préoccuper de ça alors qu'il y avait tellement plus important à se soucier ?

À remarquer ?

À déplorer ?

« La lame purificatrice ? » releva Link d'une voix éteinte, essayant de faire bonne figure et de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit en morceaux.

Dorefah ne put cacher sa surprise et son incompréhension :

« Tu… Tu l'as oubliée, elle aussi ? »

Le jeune homme, lui, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rire court, sec et nerveux, dont son public ne s'offusqua heureusement pas. « Elle aussi ». Oui. « Elle aussi ». L'épée machin truc, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Quoi que ça puisse foutrement être. Et franchement, c'était pour l'heure son dernier souci. Mais alors _vraiment_ le dernier.

« C'est l'épée que seul toi, chef des Prodiges, peut manier. »

Merveilleux ! Ça lui faisait une belle jambe, de pouvoir être le seul à manier cette épée avec laquelle on le bassinait subitement sans comprendre qu'il s'en contrefichait, ou d'être le « chef ». « Chef ». Génial. Mais un chef bien minable, alors.

Un « chef » incapable de protéger ceux dont il avait la charge. Impuissant et misérable.

« Je suis certain qu'elle doit attendre le retour de son maître quelque part en Hyrule. »

 _Grand bien lui fasse_ , pensa amèrement Link qui, petit à petit, sentait monter en lui une émotion nouvelle : de la colère. Encore ténue et sourde, mais grandissante.

Et alors que Link essayait à grands renforts de self-contrôle de la faire taire, elle gronda de plus belle en lui lorsqu'il entendit le souverain répéter :

« Link, au nom de tout le peuple zora, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ce que tu as fait pour nous ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vaste blague ?

À quoi avait donc servi cet aparté stérile sur cette foutue épée débarquée dans la conversation comme un cheveu sur la soupe ? On était finalement revenus sans transition au point de départ, comme si de rien n'était, après avoir évincé d'un revers de main la mort de Mipha, apparemment admise par tous comme une évidence, pour préférer se préoccuper d'un bout de métal sans valeur et sans importance perdu on-ne-savait-où, probablement à l'autre bout du monde.

Était-il donc le seul à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé ?

À comprendre que le pire était arrivé ?

Qui donc avait organisé cette véritable mascarade ?

Parce que ce n'était qu'une mascarade, pas vrai… ? On ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être en train de discutailler au sujet d'un cure-dent fantastique paumé quelque part, de le porter, lui, aux nues et de le remercier mille fois alors qu'il était revenu les bras ballants, sans Mipha ? Sans elle ? Quelqu'un allait finir par soulever la question, non ?

Le roi zora s'adressa tout à coup à son fils :

« … Et, Sidon… »

Le prince leva la tête vers son père.

« Toi qui as combattu la créature divine aux côtés de Link… tu as fait de moi le plus fier des pères. »

Sidon, d'abord surpris, reprit vite contenance pour pouvoir accepter dignement les honneurs qui lui étaient rendus devant son peuple.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu étais devenu un brave guerrier… Le jour où tu me succéderas sur le trône, je sais que le peuple zora héritera d'un monarque digne de le diriger. »

Ému, Sidon baissa la tête et bégaya :

« P… Père… ! »

Dorefah sourit, amusé par l'embarras teinté de fierté de son rejeton prometteur, puis s'exclama en terminant dans un éclat de rire :

« Les pluies diluviennes ont cessé et la créature divine est à nouveau notre alliée ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

Cette dernière phrase secoua Link plus que tout ce qui avait précédé.

Pardon ?

« _Tout est bien qui finit bien !_ »

Vraiment ?

Réellement ?

« Liiiink ! » le héla tout à coup Sidon, son inséparable sourire Colgate – et de requin, il fallait bien l'avouer – plaqué sur son visage (un peu trop) éclatant. « C'est parfait ! »

Parfait ?

De quoi ?

Cet incroyable fiasco ?

Link n'eut pas le temps de formuler à haute voix sa question que déjà, Sidon était sur lui. Le colosse tout de muscles et d'écailles luisantes sculpté – qui devait bien faire plus de deux mètres de haut, au bas mot – posa un genou à terre, face à lui. Le geste fut si vif et si appuyé que le Prodige Hylien eut presque l'impression de décoller lorsque l'onde de force créée par ce genou décidé se propagea jusqu'à lui. Mais heureusement (?) pour lui, Sidon prévint tout décollage intempestif en lui saisissant vigoureusement le bras droit, afin de lui serrer virilement la main en gage de reconnaissance – ou pour lui déboîter l'épaule sans cérémonie, Link hésitait encore. En tout cas, le geste eut le mérite de le ramener un peu sur terre : rien de tel qu'un petit début de luxation pour vous rappeler les joies de la réalité.

« Link ! Merci infiniment ! Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant ! Tu as sauvé notre domaine de la destruction ! Voilà qui mérite le plus haut niveau de reconnaissance ! »

Link, assommé par ce débit de parole incroyable, ne sut que répondre au prince volubile qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet et qui termina par un magistral :

« Ha ha ha ! Tu es parfait ! »

Sidon se recula puis s'inclina face à lui pour illustrer la dette d'honneur qui les liait désormais, lui et tout son peuple, au Prodige Hylien. En réponse, la foule en liesse poussa des exclamations d'approbation qui se terminèrent en cris. D'aucuns sautaient de joie, d'autres levaient le poing en signe de victoire ou applaudissaient de concert.

Une douce mélodie pour un héros…

Un calvaire pour un zéro.

Interprétant à tort la tête basse et la mine déconfite de Link comme une manifestation de la gêne qu'il ressentait à être ainsi placé sous le feu des projecteurs et célébré, lui qui déjà autrefois s'était toujours montré si modeste, le souverain zora eut la prévenance de tempérer la fougue de son peuple :

« Allons, allons. Il semble que notre invité – que dis-je, notre Prodige ! soit un peu las après toutes ces émotions. Mais quoi de plus normal après avoir passé les dernières heures à sauver notre cité d'une catastrophe sans précédent ! » ajouta-t-il en riant. « Je pense qu'il faudrait le laisser reprendre des forces, à présent. Il l'a, vous en conviendrez, bien mérité. » Il fit un signe convenu aux gardes pour qu'ils conduisent calmement au dehors du palais la foule encore toute retournée d'avoir pu assister au sacre du héros par son roi, puis, une fois la salle vide, se tourna vers le blond : « Link, tu peux séjourner dans notre merveilleuse cité autant de temps qu'il te plaira. Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas de lit à ta convenance à t'offrir... » Il pouffa à l'idée. « … Mais nous exaucerons la moindre de tes requêtes s'il nous l'est possible. N'hésite pas à les exprimer. »

Une requête ?

Oh oui, il en aurait eu une.

« Mais Père, attendez avant de le congédier ! Link ! » intervint énergiquement Sidon. « Ouvre donc le coffre ramené par Meryth ! » le convia le prince, un peu trop surexcité au goût du Prodige Hylien au vu des circonstances. Link n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'opposer à lui puisque le frère de Mipha lui saisit le poignet et le traîna d'autorité jusqu'à l'objet. « Allez, allez ! Ne te fais pas prier ! Tu verras, ça devrait te plaire ! »

Devant l'insistance de Sidon, qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, Link complut à l'ordre. Il s'accroupit et déverrouilla le coffre, sans réelle conviction. Celui-ci s'ouvrit alors d'un coup sec et révéla un objet qui lui parut étrangement familier : une lance en argent à l'allure de trident, posée dans un écrin de velours bleu roi, sertie de rubis et de gemmes nox à la taille remarquable, ainsi que de deux perles finement ouvragées qui pendaient de part et d'autre de ses fourches. Celles-ci, sublimes, émettaient un son cristallin délicieux au moindre mouvement. Le dessin complexe et raffiné de l'arme en faisait presque une œuvre d'art.

Si ce fut d'abord la stupéfaction qui l'emporta, compte tenu de la valeur évidente du trésor qui lui était remis et de sa probable qualité en tant qu'arme, bien vite, Link ressentit un étrange malaise à tenir dans ses mains son manche. L'arme, il l'aurait juré, ne lui était pas inconnue.

Sidon confirma ses doutes :

« C'est la lance d'écailles radieuse. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le bien le plus précieux de ma sœur. Tu es plus que bien placé pour savoir que c'était une guérisseuse hors pair, mais c'était aussi – si tu t'en rappelles – une lancière accomplie qui n'avait pas son pareil. » Sidon posa une main fraternelle et chaleureuse sur l'épaule du Prodige. « Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu qu'elle te revienne. Elle ne s'en servira plus, désormais, alors... »

Link vira trois tons en-dessous de celui que son visage arborait d'ordinaire.

Il sentit sa tête lui tourner, puis se vider. Complètement.

Son souffle s'accélérer graduellement. Puis se tarir presque.

Il ne perçut plus que le poids immense de la lance au creux de ses mains tremblantes et faibles. Ses doigts, gourds, se refermèrent lentement sur l'objet, qu'il ramena contre son torse.

Il se recroquevilla, tête contre les genoux, et appuya son front contre le manche glacé de la lance, qui lui parut brûlante.

Dents serrées. Yeux clos. Et humides.

Sidon, incompréhensif, se pencha vers son ami et appela, inquiet :

« Link ? Tout va bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, un gémissement étranglé émergea de sous la cape qui dissimulait entièrement le visage du Prodige Hylien.

Alarmé, Sidon se tourna vers son…

« Père… ? »

Le roi, interpellé lui aussi par l'attitude singulière du Héros, se redressa dans son trône pour analyser la situation. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant le dos de Link anormalement secoué de ce qu'il percevait comme étant des sanglots, le souverain zora se leva et se dirigea vers son invité d'un pas précipité. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer la question de son fils, Link dégagea férocement la main que ce dernier avait posée sur son épaule.

Sous le choc et la rudesse du coup donné, Sidon tomba sur son séant. Sa main ramenée contre lui comme si Link la lui avait brûlée, il regarda, médusé, son ami.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire le jeune Hylien, d'ordinaire si mesuré et placide, pourrait un jour diriger sur qui que ce fût le regard qu'il posait présentement sur lui.

Ils avaient beau être de deux espèces différentes, Sidon lut en son ami comme dans un livre ouvert :

Douleur.

Colère.

Tristesse.

Inconsolables.

« Comment… ? » articula lentement Link d'une voix éraillée. « Comment ? »

Sidon, le buste et les jambes toujours prudemment reculés, n'osa ni bouger, ni répondre à cette question dont il ne pouvait avoir la réponse.

« Comment vous faites pour rester aussi joyeux ?! » s'écria Link en se redressant brusquement, la lance d'écailles radieuse fermement agrippée dans la main droite. Il tenait celle-ci les dents dirigées vers le sol, mais tout dans son port et ses muscles saillants dégageait une onde perceptible d'hostilité. « C'est donc sans importance, pour vous ?! » accusa-t-il avec force, cette fois-ci à l'adresse du roi, lui aussi tétanisé par cette volte-face inédite.

Sidon, qui profitait de la diversion que lui offrait son père pour se relever, demanda en mesurant précautionneusement le poids de chacun de ses mots :

« De quoi parles-tu, Link ?

\- De quoi je parle ? » s'offensa le blond en éclatant d'un rire bref et cassant. « De quoi je parle ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Link, je t'en prie, calme-toi... » tenta Dorefah. En vain.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! » rugit le Héros, redoublant de véhémence. « Vous… Vous… » bafouilla-t-il, troublé…

.. Des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux plus bleus que jamais. « Mipha est morte, et vous vous en fichez comme de votre première pluie ! »

Sidon fronça les sourcils.

« Nous ne nous en « fichons » pas, Link », démentit-il avec autant de calme que possible en avançant sa main palmée vers le Prodige Hylien pour l'enjoindre à baisser sa garde.

« Sidon dit vrai, Link », appuya Dorefah. « La mort de feu ma fille a été une terrible épreuve, cela est certain. Mais je t'en conjure, Link, tempère cette colère injustifiée. La mémoire de Mipha est, contrairement aux apparences, encore vive dans nos cœurs. Et ne te méprends pas : si nous pouvons ainsi faire face, ce n'est nullement car nous sommes indifférents à son sort. » Le visage du souverain se zébra de rides creusées par, à n'en pas douter, de nombreuses années de pleurs. « C'est car nous nous en doutions, depuis longtemps déjà. Au cours de ce siècle de silence, nous…

\- Vous vous en doutiez ? » coupa sèchement Link.

« Oui. Nous nous en doutions.

\- C'est génial, ça. « Parfait », même », cracha l'élu d'un ton corrosif en reprenant sciemment l'expression favorite de Sidon. « Mais moi ? Vous croyez que je m'en doutais, moi ? Vous y avez réfléchi, à ça ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa brusquement.

Sidon et Dorefah s'échangèrent un regard interloqué. Link ressentit une furieuse envie de balancer dans leurs têtes d'ahuris la lance qu'il tenait si fort qu'il aurait pu la briser, mais celle-ci était trop précieuse.

Bien trop précieuse.

« Vous croyez que quand je suis monté là-haut... » Il désigna le mont de la Foudre. « … Pour jouer ma vie face au Lynel afin de ramasser cette fichue vingtaine de flèches électriques pour, enfin, pénétrer dans la créature divine et manquer de mourir au moins une dizaine de fois… Vous croyez que je le savais, ça ? Que Mipha était MORTE ?! »

Sidon s'apprêta à répondre, mais Link ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! » Il abaissa son bras mais une tension palpable continuait à agiter son corps. « Ne vous méprenez pas vous non plus : je ne dis pas que je n'y serais pas allé si je l'avais su. Votre domaine était en danger, alors je vous aurais forcément prêté main-forte, et il fallait de toute façon reprendre le contrôle de Vah'Ruta. C'était impératif. Mais… Avez-vous simplement _idée_ de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, une fois là-haut, une fois que… C'était quoi, déjà ? Ah oui ! « Tout était bien qui finissait bien », hein ? Mais que Mipha, que je pensais venir SAUVER, m'est apparue comme une âme ?! Qu'elle m'a dit que rien ne serait plus comme avant ?! Cet avant dont je n'arrive qu'à me souvenir par bribes ?! » Sa voix se brisa.

Son auditoire resta étourdi par sa tirade accablante. Et aussi par son impressionnante loquacité.

« NON ! Vous n'en avez aucune idée parce que vous n'y avez même pas songé ! Vous m'avez envoyé là-bas en connaissance de cause, sans m'avertir de quoi que ce soit, puis m'avez acclamé dans ce simulacre de fête, sans vous soucier un seul instant de ce que je pouvais ressentir, moi qui n'ai pas eu un siècle ENTIER pour me faire à l'idée de la mort de Mipha ! Quand je suis arrivé ici, et que vous étiez là, tous, à rire et à crier de joie, cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que je venais de l'apprendre ! Cinq minutes ! »

Silence.

L'écho de son cri résonna longuement dans l'enceinte du palais.

Ni Sidon, ni son père, n'osaient ne serait-ce que déglutir.

Link, hors de lui, secoué de colère et des pleurs qu'il ne cachait plus, détourna violemment la tête et demanda :

« Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ?! »

Les larmes ruisselèrent abondamment sur ses joues rougies par l'afflux sanguin amené par cet incontrôlable flot d'émotions.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! »

Il porta sa main gauche, libre, à son torse, et agrippa fébrilement la tenue zora qui le couvrait. Si douce et si rêche à la fois.

« Cette tenue… C'est Mipha qui l'a confectionnée de ses mains pour moi… Vous me l'avez dit. Et vous me l'avez offerte en m'expliquant ce qu'elle représentait. En me révélant en substance comme j'avais été bête et aveugle ; comme Mipha… comme elle… comme elle… »

 _M'aimait._

Il ne put prononcer ce simple mot et enchaîna :

« Je pensais… Je pensais que c'était… un gage d'amour. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que je l'ai compris », murmura-t-il du bout de ses lèvres sèches. « Mais pour vous… pour vous… Lorsque vous me l'avez remise… Ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas une promesse. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une dernière volonté que vous accomplissiez. »

Sa voix mourut :

« Et à aucun moment, vous n'avez pensé à tout ça. À ce que je pouvais croire, comprendre ou espérer, moi qui avais tout oublié. Moi qui n'avais rien compris. »

Link les toisa d'un regard si lourd de reproches que les deux Zoras, pourtant bien plus grands que lui, se sentirent tassés par son poids.

« Vous m'avez laissé espérer. Et j'ai pensé être capable de la sauver. Je pensais pouvoir… Pouvoir… »

« Ting ! »

La lance d'écailles radieuse tomba au sol.

Elle n'émit qu'un son.

Cristallin, pur, unique.

Puis, la pluie tomba dessus.

Une pluie irrépressible et salée, qui s'écoula sur elle sans retenue.

Sidon, qui croyait la tempête enfin passée, s'approcha à petits pas de son ami ébranlé.

« Link... » se risqua-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre, Link, alerté par ce soudain pas en avant de la part du prince, releva brusquement la tête.

On eut dit un animal traqué, sur la défensive. Et c'était le cas : sitôt que Sidon eut fait un pas de plus, Link tourna les talons et se précipita hors du palais à toutes jambes.

« LINK ! » s'écria alors Sidon en s'élançant à sa poursuite. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il était moins rapide sur la terre ferme que l'Hylien, il héla les gardes :

« Gardes, stoppez-…. !

\- SIDON ! Reste ici ! » tonna le roi d'une voix ferme.

Sidon freina brusquement sa course. Incrédule, il se retourna :

« Mais père ! Link, il.. !

\- Il suffit ! Obéis ! »

Devant le ton employé, Sidon n'osa répliquer. Il s'enquit simplement :

« Père, pourquoi ? Link est dans tous ses états, nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser partir comme ça !

\- Si, nous le pouvons. Je dirais même que nous le _devons_.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Dorefah, las, se réinstalla lourdement dans son trône. Il soupira puis se massa longuement les tempes et souffla :

« Sidon. Tu es encore jeune. Tout comme Link, tu manques encore du recul nécessaire pour apprécier certaines situations. Or, celle que nous vivons actuellement est précisément l'une d'entre elles.

\- J'avoue ne pas vous suivre, père. Qu'entendez-vous faire en laissant Link partir dans cet état ? Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire ou ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? » souligna Sidon, son torse bombé d'indignation appuyant son désaccord avec la décision prise par son père.

« Sidon... » continua plus calmement son père en faisant un geste pour l'enjoindre à se calmer et à venir près de lui. « J'entends bien ton inquiétude. Elle n'est pas infondée. Néanmoins… Comme tu l'as si bien décrit, Link est dans un tel état que tu ne pourras lui faire entendre raison. Tu auras beau déployer un arsenal de bonne volonté – et je sais que tu en regorges – il est des choses qui ne peuvent être immédiatement apaisées par des mots. »

À mesure qu'il s'abreuvait des sages paroles de son père, attentif, Sidon retrouvait sa lucidité.

« Pour aussi dures qu'ils soient, ceux de Link, en revanche, étaient justes.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Nous avons manqué de discernement et, pire que tout, manqué à tous nos devoirs. »

Dorefah secoua la tête.

« Réfléchis-y un instant, Sidon : nous avons précipité Link aussitôt arrivé dans les bras d'un Lynel puis dans la créature divine devenue folle, sans même prendre la peine de lui relater précisément les événements passés ou, pire, de lui expliquer ce qu'il était probablement advenu de Mipha. Par égoïsme et par souci de parer au plus pressé, nous avons préféré éluder sa situation délicate et son amnésie ; fait prévaloir nos soucis avant les siens. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit fait de faux espoirs ou à ce qu'il ait vécu un décalage terrible entre cette fête en son honneur et son vécu et, même, pire… Qu'il ait ressenti ces louanges comme un acte d'une cruauté sans nom. Pourtant, alors même qu'il était en plein dans la tourmente, nous ne l'avons même pas remarqué. » Il marqua une pause lourde de sens puis conclut : « Nous avons négligé notre bienfaiteur et l'avons blessé au-delà de l'excusable.

\- Mais père, Link est parti comme une flèche au dehors, alors qu'il va bientôt faire nuit ! Si je ne puis réparer notre faute, je souhaiterais au moins le ramener ici, en sécurité, et lui présenter nos plus plates excuses. Peut-être qu'une nuit de sommeil pourrait apaiser les es-…

\- Sidon. »

Le prince se tut. Le roi se leva à nouveau et posa deux mains paternelles sur les épaules de son héritier.

« Link porte en lui le deuil que tout notre peuple a traversé avec difficulté il y a maintenant un siècle. Remémore-toi donc le jour où nous avons vu Vah'Ruta se tordre de douleur sous les assauts de Ganon et que nous avons compris que, plus jamais, nous ne reverrions ta sœur, captive pour ce que nous croyions être l'éternité, à l'intérieur de cette bête. Rappelle-toi cette peine. »

Sidon se mordit la lèvre.

Dorefah continua :

« Crois-tu donc qu'il soit possible de se remettre de cela en une nuit ? »

Le prince inspira profondément et répondit dans un souffle saccadé, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation :

« Absolument pas.

\- Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire : laisser du temps au temps. Link doit intégrer ce fait. Comprendre que c'est ainsi : que Mipha, malgré tout son amour, ne reviendra plus. Mais aussi... »

Le roi porta son regard au dehors, par la grande arche qui servait de porte, loin au-dessus des montagnes qui cachaient l'horizon, où le soleil déclinait déjà.

« … Il lui faut réaliser le don de vie qu'il nous a fait, et la paix qu'il a apportée en nos cœurs. »

Le roi ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et au coin de ses yeux perlèrent quelques gouttes. Mais c'était un sourire reconnaissant qui éclairait son visage.

« Délivrer Mipha de sa malédiction est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait faire à son peuple, et à nous. Cela... »

Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son fils.

« C'est le message que toi, son ami, tu iras lui porter lorsqu'il sera disposé à l'entendre. »

* * *

Courir.

Loin.

S'enfuir.

Le plus loin possible.

.

.

.

Et ne jamais retourner dans cette cité maudite.

Jamais.

« Hn ! Hn ! Hn ! »

Mâchoires et poings crispés, capuche rejetée en arrière, cape battant violemment l'air au rythme de sa course effrénée, Link haletait bruyamment. Sa respiration était erratique. Ses poumons, en feu. Chaque inspiration lui donnait l'impression d'avaler du verre pilé. Les muscles de ses jambes criaient grâce. Ses bras, eux, peinaient à suivre leur rythme et leur balancement inconstant lui donnait l'apparence à la fois ridicule et pathétique d'un pantin désarticulé fuyant son ombre.

Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Il avait peur de ce qui se passerait sitôt que sa course prendrait fin. La réalité le rattraperait immanquablement. Il serait broyé par ce qu'il ressentait. Et cette fois-ci, pour de bon. Il ne pourrait plus se relever. Alors avant que cela n'arrive, il allait courir. Jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

C'était le mieux à faire.

Il voulait oublier.

Tout oublier.

Car ça faisait trop mal, de se souvenir.

Beaucoup trop mal.

Esquivant monstres et attaques, se laissant guider par son instinct, le Prodige fonçait tête baissée vers une destination inconnue.

Pourvu qu'il pût y trouver le baume pouvant apaiser la plaie ouverte qu'il portait.

« Ah- ! »

Tout à coup, à un énième virage, Link sentit son pied droit se dérober vicieusement sous lui. Malgré l'après-midi largement ensoleillé suite à son « succès », la région avait été si détrempée par les pluies continues que le sol, gorgé d'eau comme une éponge, n'avait pas encore pu se décharger des litres accumulés. Rien d'étonnant alors à ce que du sol, il ne resta plus en grande partie que des touffes d'herbe verdoyantes par endroits et, principalement, de la boue plus glissante qu'une savonnette. C'était sur celle-ci, répandue sur le chemin tortueux qu'il avait emprunté jusqu'au plus haut du Mont Ruto, à quelques kilomètres en aval de la cité Zora, que le blond avait malencontreusement dérapé.

Et quel dérapage ! Son pied droit ayant buté contre le gauche, Link s'était remarquablement emmêlé les pinceaux et était tombé la tête la première dans le limon. Le jeune homme resta deux ou trois secondes sonné par sa rencontre brutale avec le sol et avec son amie la gravité.

« ... »

Son oreille interne eut du mal à arrêter de paniquer et de lui faire tourner la tête plus que de raison, mais une fois son équilibre à peu près retrouvé, Link entreprit de s'essuyer grossièrement le visage avec sa manche, pour y voir un peu plus clair et respirer un minimum. Dire qu'il était couvert de boue était peu : il en était carrément recouvert. Et malgré l'épaisseur de la tenue zora, il dut avouer qu'il sentait la froideur du limon pénétrer presque jusque dans ses os. Sans compter ses habits, encore mouillés suite à son combat dans la créature divine. Mais la sensation, désagréable, n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui élançait sa cheville. Il se l'était au moins foulée.

Finie la course.

Finie la fuite.

Même le sort se jouait de lui pour le forcer à affronter ses responsabilités.

C'était injuste.

Ce monde était injuste.

« HN ! »

Rageusement, Link donna un coup de poing dans la boue. Celle-ci lui gicla à nouveau au visage, mais il n'en eut cure. Il recracha les gouttes avalées par mégarde puis dirigea à nouveau sa colère contre cette fichue boue.

Il devait protester. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Contre tout ça. Contre ce qu'il vivait. Contre… Contre…

Ce qu'il était obligé de vivre.

Parce qu'il était lui. Simplement lui.

Il n'avait rien choisi. Il avait été « élu ». Mais « élu » pour quoi, au juste ? Pour subir les caprices du hasard et servir de jouet au destin ? C'était ça, sa vie ? Ne rien maîtriser et devoir suivre une route toute tracée bien docilement, en faisant fi des obstacles comme d'un rien et en mettant systématiquement ses sentiments de côté ? C'était ça, qu'il devait faire ? S'oublier pour le bien du monde ?

Mais qui était capable de faire ça sans sourciller ?

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, sa vie était un enfer.

Un enfer.

« Je n'en peux plus... » gémit-il en se recroquevillant une nouvelle fois, sans paraître se rendre compte qu'il pataugeait encore dans la boue. « Je n'en peux plus... » sanglota-t-il. « J'aimerais n'être jamais revenu… »

Ne jamais s'être réveillé. Jamais.

Au cours de ces dernières semaines, tout n'avait été que brouillard. Et au moment où celui-ci avait fait mine de se lever… Link avait réalisé qu'il était empêtré dans une histoire qui le dépassait et qui lui demandait d'endurer beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et à présent, même la vie se riait de lui en faisant de la métaphore une réalité : il nageait dans la boue. Au propre comme au figuré.

Il avait froid. Si froid.

Et la nuit qui avait achevé de déposer sur la vallée silencieuse son manteau fuligineux n'arrangeait rien.

La seule perspective intéressante qu'il voyait pour le moment, c'était de rester allongé là. Par terre. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux, il parviendrait à se couper du monde.

Pour longtemps, il l'espérait.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer, de ce foutu monde.

Malheureusement pour lui, le monde, mesquin, en décida autrement.

Un hurlement guerrier déchira la nuit.

Pour en avoir entendu des dizaines semblables les semaines passées, Link sut de suite quel monstre l'avait émis : un Lézalfos.

Plusieurs hurlements semblables suivirent.

Le Lézalfos n'était pas seul. C'était tout un groupe qui fondait sur lui.

Comme s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet, peut-être donné par un instinct de survie primitif, Link bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, juste au moment où déferlaient sur lui les quatre monstres véloces. Face à eux, le jeune homme, menu, boitillant sur sa cheville blessée, souillé par la boue, aurait pu avoir piètre allure. Mais sitôt qu'il dégaina son glaive de gardien, l'aura qu'il dégageait changea du tout au tout.

Alors que les monstres l'encerclaient déjà, ceux-ci comprirent leur erreur : ils n'étaient plus les prédateurs, ils étaient les proies.

« RAAAAAAAAAH ! »

* * *

Un rugissement sauvage.

« … ? »

Mipha, qui observait le château d'Hyrule aux côtés de Vah'Ruta, postée non loin du Mont Ruto, se redressa. À l'instant, elle venait d'entendre…

Les cris.

Les lames qui s'entrechoquent.

Un combat. Tout près.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

La jeune Zora sauta au bas de sa créature en laissant son corps par endroits évanescent être porté par la brise. Elle atterrit sur le sol pierreux en contrebas sans un bruit puis, à pas de velours, se rapprocha du bord du plateau sur lequel Vah'Ruta était installée. La princesse analysa les sons qui lui parvenait.

L'agitation provenait du Mont Ruto.

Elle dirigea son regard vers le flanc de la montagne, à une centaine de mètres ; un peu plus, peut-être.

Sur le sentier plongé dans l'ombre, là-bas… Des silhouettes s'agitaient. Au vu de la vitesse de trois d'entre elles et des grognements, il s'agissait indubitablement de Lézalfos. Mais la dernière était nettement plus petite et plus lente, et probablement en difficulté, puisque cernée. De qui s'agissait-il donc ? Quel voyageur, qui n'eut été un quelconque enfant désobéissant, aurait été suffisamment imprudent pour emprunter un tel sentier en pleine nuit, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que depuis la victoire de Ganon, toute sortie nocturne avait de grandes chances de se solder par une fin tragique ?

Cela l'intrigua au plus haut point. Plus encore en constatant que l'inconnu, malgré sa stature désavantageuse, parvenait à tenir brillamment en respect les monstres et se battait avec la férocité d'un Lynel. Curieuse, Mipha se pencha en avant.

La lune se fit son alliée.

L'astre contourna le Mont. Sa lumière argentée et révélatrice perça l'obscurité ; accrocha une mèche de cheveux blonds qu'elle blanchit ; un visage emperlé de sueur, qu'elle sublima.

Impossible de douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Ce voyageur téméraire, c'était…

« Link ! »

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Link est-il en difficulté ? Ou au contraire, maîtrise-t-il la situation ? Comment Mipha va-t-elle réagir ? Trop de questions ! Mais vous en aurez les réponses la semaine prochaine et croyez-moi, va y avoir du sport ! Le chapitre 3 sera mouvementé ! ;D

 **Rédaction et édition** : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	3. Partie 1 - Mipha Chapitre 3

**Partie 1 - Mipha**

 **Musiques** : _Lapis Lazuli_ (Arslân Senki Opening – AmaLee & Miku-tan version), _Heavenly Lies_ (AmaLee), _Velocitron_ (Two Steps From Hell), _Cruel Angel's Thesis_ et _Fake Wings_ (AmaLee), _Call of Destiny_ (Josh Kramer), _Senbonzakura_

 **Note** : Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 3 ! Comme promis, dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez un peu plus d'action que dans les précédents :D Aussi, prenant en compte vos retours, j'ai pris soin d'alléger les parties sentimentales pour rendre celles-ci plus digestes (j'aime bien la guimauve, je l'avoue, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu ouvrir une boutique avec toute celle du chapitre deux xD). Et je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente du résultat ! ^o^ Mais je ne m'étends pas plus sur le sujet et vous laisse profiter de votre lecture ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Sous le regard clément du ciel nocturne**

* * *

« Link ! » s'exclama Mipha, portant la main à sa bouche, choquée et incrédule.

C'était lui, là-bas ! C'était Link ! Aucun doute possible !

Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ainsi danser si aisément une lame. Il avait, de plus, déjà fait face avec bravoure à une armée de gardiens déchaînés ; rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il pût tenir en respect quatre Lézalfos. En revanche… Ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était que le Héros se risquât ainsi, après s'être épuisé contre l'Ombre d'eau de Ganon pour lui porter secours, dans ce combat inutile qui, s'il pouvait tout à fait s'achever par une victoire, restait malgré tout inégal. C'était de l'imprudence pure ; pire, de l'inconscience. Mipha savait de plus que son ami disposait d'un arc ; de bonne facture, qui plus était. Pourquoi ne pas s'en être servi, avant même d'engager un face-à-face aussi risqué ? Si les Lézalfos éclaireurs se servaient fréquemment de leur don de camouflage afin de surprendre les voyageurs tête-en-l'air, il n'en était pas de même pour les groupes stationnaires, dont le nombre seul suffisait à les enhardir. Ils ne faisaient alors plus montre d'autant de précautions, et n'en devenaient que plus simples à viser de loin.

Link aurait donc dû, compte tenu du discernement et de la prudence qui étaient siens d'ordinaire, repérer les monstres bien avant qu'ils ne parviennent jusqu'à lui, et prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour s'en débarrasser. Était-ce donc un guet-apens dans lequel l'Hylien serait tombé ? Avait-il été suivi à son insu, puis pris en tenaille ? Avait-il, au contraire, rameuté sciemment des Lézalfos éclaireurs à un même endroit, dans un but précis qui échappait à la jeune lancière ? Et, plus important encore : pourquoi le combat s'éternisait-il ainsi ? Link avait toujours été un épéiste de talent, que nombre d'odes reconnaissaient comme tel. Cette fois-ci, ses gestes étaient imprécis ; brouillons. À plusieurs reprises, il manqua bêtement sa cible. Les Lézalfos, au contraire, étaient très bien organisés : ils bondissaient ensemble tels des cabris, s'écartaient au moment opportun puis repartaient à l'assaut comme d'inlassables boomerangs ; plus teigneux chaque fois. Mais Link, lui, ne faisait mouche qu'une fois sur trois. Pourtant, à en juger par le chant de son épée, le Prodige Hylien insufflait dans chacun de ses coups, ponctués de cris d'efforts impressionnants, une puissance formidable.

« Link... » murmura Mipha, inquiète, si penchée au bord de la plate-forme sur laquelle était perchée Vah'Ruta qu'elle aurait pu tomber quelques mètres plus bas.

Que se passait-il donc, là-bas ?

Devait-elle intervenir ?

 _Non, tu ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Tu dois rester ici. Auprès de Ruta, pour veiller sur elle. Tu le sais. Si tu t'éloignes d'elle, elle cessera automatiquement de tirer son rayon sur le château et cela remettra encore à plus tard la fin du règne de Ganon. C'est inenvisageable._

Mipha entrecroisa ses doigts, les serra à s'en faire rosir les phalanges et trembla. Son devoir. Son devoir était plus important. Plus important que tout. Plus important que…

« Link ! » s'écria-t-elle, épouvantée, en voyant au loin la silhouette du guerrier mettre soudainement un genou à terre. Le garçon eut beau se relever aussitôt, le cœur de son amie bondissant ne voulait cesser de s'emballer.

 _Je dois, je dois… Non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne dois pas ! Si Link m'a délivrée, c'est bien pour que je guide Ruta et que j'accomplisse la mission qui m'a été confiée à l'origine ! C'est même pour cela que mon âme subsiste encore en ce monde ! Si les dieux m'ont accordé ce sursis, c'est pour achever cette mission qui est la mienne ! Je ne dois pas me détourner de cette tâche ! Je ne dois pas ! Ma priorité absolue est d'œuvrer aux côtés de Ruta pour percer la barrière du château, afin de permettre à Link de-… À Link, de-…_

« ... »

C'était stupide.

Tout ça était stupide.

Elle-même, était stupide.

Bien entendu qu'il lui fallait abandonner Ruta pour sauver Link !

Son cœur le lui criait depuis le départ et, à présent, sa logique aussi : si elle ne venait pas immédiatement en aide au jeune homme, il n'y aurait plus personne pour aller défier Ganon au château et faire à nouveau de Hyrule un havre de paix et de vie. Tout ce qui avait été consenti jusqu'à lors ; toutes les vies sacrifiées et les pleurs, seraient donc vain.

La princesse zora jeta un coup d'œil timide et coupable par-dessus son épaule tremblotante. Tant pis pour Ruta. Après un siècle d'impuissance, quelques minutes où la créature divine ne pourrait maintenir l'assaut contre le château ne changeraient rien. Pas vrai… ?

C'est en se confortant dans cette idée que Mipha, sans plus aucune hésitation, se jeta en avant vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Éperdument.

 _Tiens bon, Link ! J'arrive !_

Elle plongea dans l'air comme elle plongeait autrefois dans l'eau claire. À peine eut-elle quitté le plateau que Ruta, dans un barrissement confus, cessa d'émettre son faisceau lumineux. Puis, la machine s'éteignit, tout simplement. La lueur mourut. L'obscurité s'étendit à nouveau sur la vallée.

Mais peu importait. La priorité pour Mipha, c'était Link.

Son âme plana droit vers celle qui lui était sœur.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

 _Link !_ s'affola intérieurement Mipha en arrivant sur les lieux et en constatant l'étendue des dégâts : cerné par les quatre Lézalfos exaltés par l'euphorie de la bataille, le blond était couvert de boue et de sang ; à n'en pas douter, le sien. En effet, les vêtements en lambeaux du Prodige, s'ils n'étaient déjà souillés par des tâches sombres qui n'auguraient rien de bon, pendouillaient lamentablement par endroits et découvraient des plaies boursouflées et sanguinolentes, anormalement nombreuses sur le corps meurtri du Héros. Pire encore pour Mipha, que cette vision horrifia purement et simplement, lorsque Link se déjeta sur le côté pour esquiver une attaque frontale, il manqua de tomber. Ainsi donc, pour ne rien arranger, l'Hylien boitait. Toutefois, il avait beau être grièvement blessé et finalement en très mauvaise posture, il continuait à se démener comme un beau diable au milieu de ses ennemis. Comme si de rien n'était.

La scène laissa Mipha pantoise.

Ce… C'était bien Link, qui se battait sous ses yeux ?

Elle peinait à le croire : il n'avait rien du jeune homme posé qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt. Il était comme… métamorphosé. Du tout au tout. Écumant de rage, genoux fléchis, sourcils froncés encadrant un regard meurtrier, muscles bandés, détrempé et en loques, il haletait aussi bruyamment qu'une bête sauvage et semblait prêt à décapiter le premier venu.

 _Mais que lui est-il arrivé_?

Mipha s'approcha davantage, non sans appréhension. Ni Link, trop absorbé par son combat, ni les monstres, incapables de la percevoir, ne se rendirent compte de sa présence. La princesse zora s'alarma plus encore : en tant que guérisseuse, elle avait l'expérience suffisante pour évaluer la gravité des blessures, même d'un Hylien, d'un coup d'œil. Et les blessures de Link étaient vraiment sérieuses.

Il n'y survivrait certainement pas. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il fût capable de se maintenir sur ses deux jambes ou, simplement, de rester conscient. Cependant, alors qu'elle se disait justement qu'il ne pourrait faire un mouvement de plus, le Héros repartit à l'assaut avec plus de fièvre encore, hurlant comme un possédé. Son glaive lumineux tournoya, fendit l'air, les écailles, les chairs et parfois les os, avec un acharnement à la fois remarquable et tout bonnement terrifiant. Chaque coup porté l'était avec une extrême violence, sans réflexion aucune.

Link frappait pour frapper. Aucune réflexion tactique derrière ces moulinets incohérents, pourtant dangereusement bien portés puisque deux Lézalfos finirent par y succomber. Cependant, même Mipha, qui ignorait les subtilités du maniement de l'épée, s'en rendit compte : Link ne combattait pas pour gagner. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de se servir de son bouclier ou de s'assurer une garde convenable ! Il frappait bêtement, au hasard, peut-être même sans espérer que ses coups fissent mouche ; simplement pour se défouler. Mais se défouler pour quoi, cela, elle l'ignorait. En tout cas, parti comme il l'était… Ce n'était pas sa colère, qui allait le quitter, mais sa vie.

« Link ! » appela-t-elle, effarée.

Le Héros tourne la tête, surpris.

Le Lézalfos voit la faille, ravi.

Il y précipite sa lance.

« NON ! » hurle Mipha en plongeant jusqu'à son ami.

Trop tard.

La lance perfide mord le flanc du Prodige Hylien.

Une gerbe carmine en gicle.

Link pousse un son, comme une question laissée en suspens.

.

.

.

Il s'effondre.

Le Lézalfos victorieux pousse un piaulement incontrôlé de contentement : lui-même est surpris par son exploit. Son seul camarade encore en vie le rejoint dans la célébration et l'acclame à grands cris. Ils exultent.

Mipha hurle.

Mais il est hors de question que Link périsse ainsi.

Hors de question !

La princesse zora arrive enfin, catastrophée, aux côtés de son ami moribond. Elle s'agenouille précipitamment puis évalue rapidement l'étendue des dégâts. Link perd beaucoup de sang. Certains de ses organes internes ont dû être sévèrement touchés. Des perles rubis s'agglutinent aux bords de ses lèvres exsangues.

Son ami dirige un regard perdu vers elle.

Hémorragie interne. Peut-être même plusieurs.

Mais il n'est pas mort. Pas encore.

Les yeux du Héros perdent progressivement de leur éclat.

Ses pupilles se dilatent.

Non.

Elle ne laissera pas cela arriver. Jamais.

JAMAIS !

« Link, je suis là... » le rassure la princesse zora alors que les Lézalfos, remis de leur émotion, s'approchent pour donner le coup de grâce.

La tête. Il leur faut la tête. Pour pouvoir la brandir fièrement devant leur maître.

Ils s'avancent.

Mipha ne prend pas la peine de leur jeter le regard assassin qu'elle souhaiterait. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour son aimé.

« Alors reste avec moi », ordonne le Prodige zora en posant son front contre celui du Héros.

 _Je te protégerai !_

 _Toujours_.

Toujours.

Elle l'enlace.

Un éclat de lumière.

.

.

.

La prière de Mipha.

Les Lézalfos reculent prestement, ébaubis par la vision qui s'impose à eux. Mais ils doivent avoir la berlue car la silhouette éblouissante d'une jeune zora leur apparaît brusquement, enveloppant tendrement leur adversaire.

Tout se joue en un instant.

Les tissus déchirés se recousent.

Les ecchymoses disparaissent.

Les plaies se referment.

Les fibres musculaires se rattachent.

Le sang reflue dans les veines qu'il avait quittées.

Le spectre de la mort s'éclipse.

Le Prodige rouvre les yeux.

Inspire.

Expire.

Vit.

« L… Link… » balbutie Mipha en se retenant avec peine de caresser sa joue glacée, heureuse de l'avoir sauvé in extremis.

Quelle n'est pourtant pas sa surprise lorsque le blond se remet tout de go d'un bond sur pieds et, après un bref mais indescriptible regard pour elle… Fonce tête baissée vers ses ennemis.

« Link ! Attends, tu n'es pas-… ! » s'écrie la jeune zora, toujours agenouillée, en se jetant en avant pour essayer de retenir son ami par un pan de ses vêtements reconstitués.

Sa main inconsistante passe au travers.

 _Non !_

Mipha chute et ne peut que regarder, impuissante, Link se pencher, ramasser dans un geste fluide son arme tombée au sol puis, d'un coup sec, l'abattre sur l'un des Lézalfos resté interdit par cette quasi résurrection instantanée.

Le tout dans un hurlement qui fait courir dans le dos de la princesse un frisson d'horreur.

« Link, NON ! » supplie-t-elle alors que son ami, sans s'attarder un instant sur la mort de son troisième opposant qui s'écroule puis explose dans une gerbe d'étincelles, s'élance vers son dernier ennemi.

Mipha ne peut laisser faire ça. Pas deux fois.

Link n'est pas dans son état normal.

Elle doit le raisonner.

Le Prodige zora se releva et vola jusqu'à son ami avant qu'il n'atteigne le dernier Lézalfos. Elle s'interposa, atterrissant juste devant son compagnon, et avertit :

« Link, je t'en conjure, reprends-toi ! Je ne pourrai pas te sauver une deuxième fois ! Si tu te fais à nouveau blesser… ! »

Devenue âme, Mipha avait perdu une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était d'en confier le peu qui en restait à Link pour lui assurer un minimum de protection : reliée à lui par ce don d'elle-même, elle pouvait intervenir à tout moment. Mais voilà : l'inconvénient était que l'usage de sa prière était restreint. Pas plus d'une fois dans un laps de temps donné ; un temps assez long.

Coup sur coup, sa prière ne fonctionnerait pas.

Mais Link fit la sourde oreille à sa supplique et s'abandonna à nouveau à une violence insensée que Mipha ne lui connaissait pas.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme contourna son amie.

Si la délicatesse du geste – puisque Link aurait très bien pu passer sans sciller au travers de son corps immatériel – l'émut, elle fut plus secouée encore par la détresse qu'elle lut sur le visage de son ami lorsqu'il passa tout près d'elle.

En fait, ce n'était pas de la colère ; ou pas exclusivement, en tout cas.

C'était avant tout une infinie tristesse qu'elle lut en lui.

« RAH ! RAAAH ! RAAAAAH ! »

Après deux ou trois autres coups dirigés contre le dernier Lézalfos, qui sectionnèrent là une patte, là une pièce d'armure, Link brandit droit vers les cieux le glaive de gardien accusateur.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! »

Il l'abat.

Un ultime cri.

Le bruit de la lame qui se brise contre le crâne de l'adversaire.

Le Lézalfos tombe au sol et ne se relève pas.

Link, encore pantelant, reste figé face au corps immobile. Après une brève hésitation, sa main, qui ne tient plus que le reste de la garde de son arme cassée, se lève, prête à frapper à nouveau ce qui n'est désormais plus qu'un cadavre.

Une caresse presque imperceptible, sur son poignet, bloque le geste.

Le Héros tourne la tête. Mipha est à ses côtés, sa main posée sur la sienne, même si elle ne peut la retenir malgré toute sa volonté. La douce lueur de son âme, en revanche, le saisit.

« Link… Non », murmura-t-elle. « Ne te mets pas davantage en danger. » Sa main délicate passa sur le bras du blond et découvrit une plaie toute récente. « Je t'en prie, apaise ta colère et écoute-moi. » Son amie lui adressa un regard réprobateur et prononça des mots que, jamais, Link n'oublierait : « Sans toi, Hyrule ne pourra être sauvé. Ta vie est plus précieuse que n'importe quelle vengeance et si j'ignore pourquoi une telle fureur gronde en toi, je sais en revanche que la laisser éclater ainsi, aussi débridée et stérile, rendra mon sacrifice totalement vain. »

La véracité de ces propos toucha le jeune homme en plein cœur. Il abaissa sa main.

Juste au moment où le Lézalfos, qui avait sournoisement feint la mort, se relevait pour profiter de cette accalmie et porter un coup qu'il souhaitait fatal.

Mipha le vit avant… :

« … Link ! Attention ! »

Si sa voix avait plus tôt précipité la mort du Héros, cette fois-ci, elle l'en protégea : Link para juste à temps l'attaque du reptile à l'aide de son unique morceau de garde. Le boomerang lézal trilame que tenait son ennemi frôla sa gorge tendre dans un sifflement sinistre, manquant de peu de lui sectionner la trachée. Cependant, le Lézalfos, qui s'attendait à ce que sa lame rencontrât de la résistance, fut déséquilibré par le poids de son propre corps projeté en avant. Il trébucha gauchement et s'effondra sur Link dans un grognement. Le blond eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il tombait déjà à la renverse dans la pente à laquelle il tournait le dos.

Les deux adversaires roulèrent en contrebas dans une grande confusion, Mipha sur leurs talons. Leur chute ne s'arrêta qu'au bord de l'à-pic vertigineux qui donnait sur le fleuve Luterrane.

Malheureusement pour Link, le Lézalfos retrouva plus rapidement que lui son équilibre. Avec souplesse, il se redressa en à peine quelques millisecondes… et fondit aussitôt sur le Héros, près à l'égorger à nouveau. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge palpitante de ce « Héros » dont la tête valait à elle seule des millions de rubis, il réalisa que son arme lui avait malencontreusement échappé lors de la chute. Il en chercha du regard une autre. N'importe laquelle. N'en trouvant pas, et avant que Link, déboussolé, ne put reprendre parfaitement conscience de sa situation, le Lézalfos dirigea sa patte tridactyle et mortifère vers le cou du jeune homme et serra. Serra.

Link, à présent pleinement conscient, sentit brusquement l'air échapper à ses poumons. Il agrippa la patte écailleuse qui l'étouffait et tenta de l'écarter.

Impossible.

Le Lézalfos était incommensurablement plus fort que lui et il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'espérer abîmer les solides écailles de la bête avec ses simples ongles. Tout aussi au fait de cette réalité, le monstre arbora un rictus satisfait et goguenard. En désespoir de cause, Link tenta alors de projeter sa main dans la gorge du monstre pour lui couper net la respiration et le forcer à le lâcher.

Il ne put l'atteindre. Il était trop grand. Ou son bras était trop court. Au choix.

Le Lézalfos sembla ricaner. Il jubilait. Il allait enfin pouvoir être reconnu. Acclamé par son maître. Il aurait la tête du Héros. Il l'étranglerait puis le décapiterait tranquillement et rapporterait sa carcasse à Ganon. Aussi simple et extatique que ça.

« Tu vas le lâcher ! » rugit tout à coup Mipha, plus pugnace que jamais. Car avant d'être princesse, elle était un Prodige. Et une guerrière qui n'avait jamais démérité sur le champ de bataille. Et si elle ne possédait d'arme, elle ferait de son corps celle qui lui manquait. Hargneuse, elle se jeta donc toutes griffes dehors sur le bras du Lézalfos et l'agrippa.

Ou, plutôt, voulut l'agripper.

Impossible.

Sa main le traversa simplement, et le Lézalfos, inconscient de sa présence, ne lui prêta même pas la moindre attention. À l'inverse, il resserra sa prise, enfonçant joyeusement ses griffes de quelques millimètres dans le cou de sa proie.

Link se tordit sous lui en couinant, des hémorragies pétéchiales striant petit à petit ses yeux. Elles disparurent de toute façon bien vite sous ses paupières closes sous le coup de la douleur.

« LINK ! » glapit Mipha. « Non, non, non ! Lâche-le ! SALE MONSTRE ! » vitupéra la jeune Zora en essayant de donner des coups de poings à l'agresseur… pourtant incapables de faire mouche. C'était rageant ! Injuste ! N'avait-elle donc vécu jusque-là, enduré un siècle de tourmente, que pour voir son ami mourir de la sorte, sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider ?!

« Mourir… sous ses yeux »

« Sans pouvoir rien faire »

Mipha resta interdite un instant.

Au comble de l'horreur, elle venait pourtant de comprendre une chose essentielle. À savoir… D'où pouvait provenir la colère aveugle et inexplicable de Link.

Mais à quoi lui servait donc cette réalisation s'il mourrait ?

Elle devait trouver une idée pour venir en aide à Link.

Vite.

« … ! »

Mipha poussa une exclamation.

 _Mais bien sûr !_

Elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire ! Ce que Link pouvait faire !

Et elle allait justement profiter de son lien exclusif avec lui, qui excluait de fait ce satané Lézalfos, pour conseiller le jeune homme et le mener vers la victoire :

« Link ! Tes pieds ! Utilise tes pieds ! Aide-t-en ! »

Link, dont la conscience menaçait de s'évanouir tant l'oxygène lui manquait, rouvrit providentiellement les yeux. Mais bien sûr ! Ses pieds ! S'il arrivait à faire suffisamment le point pour contrôler ses jambes malgré les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux… Il pourrait y arriver.

Il pouvait.

« Tu peux le vaincre, Link ! J'en suis certaine ! » l'encouragea Mipha en posant sa main évanescente sur la sienne.

Les mots magiques.

La conscience qui s'aiguise.

La force qui afflue.

La certitude.

Un savant balancement du bassin, puis deux.

Link, au bord de l'asphyxie, rassemble ses dernières forces. Il dégage habilement ses jambes ankylosées de sous le corps musculeux du Lézalfos, grandement aidé par la boue qui les recouvre et fluidifie son mouvement. Aussitôt, le Héros arc-boute son dos contre le sol, ramène ses genoux contre lui et avant que le Lézalfos ne puisse réagir, lui envoie ses deux pieds joints en pleine tête.

Le choc est si violent que le cou de la créature émet un craquement sec.

Le Lézalfos est projeté en arrière. Son emprise sur le cou de sa victime cesse.

Link respire.

Le monstre dodeline de la tête, ses yeux de caméléon partant en tous sens. Il essaye de se rattraper à un rocher non loin, titube un instant… puis perd connaissance. Son corps devenu mou, poupée de chiffon, s'affaisse. Sa patte arrière gauche dérape.

Au bord de la falaise.

Le poids de la créature maléfique fait le reste : elle disparaît brusquement du paysage. Quelques secondes après, un bruit sourd et écœurant. Puis, un « plouf » sonore. Et enfin, plus rien. À part la quinte de toux de Link qui se remet difficilement de cette énième tentative d'assassinat. La main portée à sa gorge douloureuse et striée de profondes griffures, il crache tout ce qu'il peut, essayant d'apporter à ses poumons l'air dont ils ont été trop longtemps privés. Mipha, près de lui, pose une main bienveillante sur son dos et le rassure. C'est fini. Il n'y a plus de danger. Les Lézalfos sont morts. Il a réussi. Qu'il respire profondément. Qu'il tousse, aussi, si ça peut le soulager. Mais qu'il respire, surtout. Car tout va bien, à présent.

Alors oui, « tout va bien » ; ou « mieux », plutôt. Mais voilà. Pour Link, ça fait trop d'émotions à endurer dans une seule journée. Et sa « vengeance », comme l'a si justement appelée Mipha – même si cela lui fait mal de le reconnaître –, n'a pas aidé à le faire se sentir mieux.

Alors, soudain, Link éclate.

En sanglots.

Le front contre le sol, il laisse libre cours à sa tristesse et hurle.

Hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et, même… à en mourir.

Jamais Mipha n'a entendu et n'entendra, plus jamais, de cri aussi bouleversant et traumatisant que celui-ci. Car c'est un cri si poignant, si triste… Si désolé et malheureux à la fois…

La voix de Link explore des aigus inconnus et perçants, qui sont autant de bouts de verres tranchants plantés dans son cœur qui ne bat plus.

Recroquevillé en une petite boule fébrile contre elle, qui ne peut ni soigner son cœur blessé, ni le prendre véritablement contre elle… Link offre à Mipha une image à la fois déchirante et émouvante, mais surtout secrète et pour jamais… à eux seuls.

Le temps s'arrête.

Les bruits de la nuit se retirent.

Ne subsiste plus que la détresse d'un homme.

Mipha l'écoute.

Et l'entend.

Muette, mais attentive. Car elle ne doit parler. Il lui faut simplement accepter. Tout ce que Link lui confie dans ce cri à nul autre pareil. Car aussi violent soit-il, ce cri est un appel qui lui est fait ; un appel au secours. Et cela… Cette scène indescriptible… C'est la Lune, seul témoin de cet échange tant silencieux que retentissant, qui la lui offre.

Une scène terrible mais indispensable, qui leur appartiendra toujours. À eux deux. Comme a toujours appartenu à Mipha le privilège d'être la confidente de Link ; son amie la plus proche. Mais à son grand dam, pas la plus chérie.

Mipha, malgré sa condition de spectre, pose de son mieux sa tête sur le dos tremblant de son ami. Elle l'abreuve de paroles rassurantes et aimantes. Elle est là. Juste là. Toujours là. Pour lui. Toujours. Il n'est pas seul. Il n'est pas seul car…

« Tu n'es plus là... » assène soudainement l'Hylien.

Les cris se sont enfin taris.

Pour soulager les gorges sèches, une bruine légère se met à tomber sur eux.

« Toi, tu aimais la pluie… Et tu ne pourras plus jamais… Plus jamais… ! »

Link serre le poing.

« Plus jamais… ! »

Les pleurs se font discrets. Étouffés. Et cette voix encore incertaine qui perce malgré eux a l'accent du désespoir. Pourtant, aux yeux de Mipha, il serait plus que cruel d'en nier la raison par souci de compassion.

D'un ton grave, elle cèle leur destin :

« Non, Link. Je ne serai plus jamais près de toi comme tu l'entends… et comme tu le souhaiterais. »

Les pleurs cessent brutalement. Link reste coi.

Mipha poursuit :

« Il m'est impossible de suivre la même voie que toi, car mon corps a quitté ce monde. C'est irrémédiable, et j'en suis responsable. J'ai manqué de vigilance ; cela m'a coûté la vie. Mais cela... » Sa main glisse jusqu'au menton de son compagnon pour lui faire doucement relever la tête. « … veut-il dire que je suis condamnée à errer sur une voie qui ne croisera plus jamais la tienne ? »

Les yeux de Link sont plus rouges que la peau de la princesse ; ses cheveux, en bataille ; ses joues, ruisselantes de larmes et de pluie ; son nez, lui, coule abondamment.

Mais dieux, qu'il est beau. Plus beau encore que de son vivant, lorsqu'il remportait les batailles les plus ardues, avec pour seules armes son épée et sa maestria. Plus beau encore que lorsque, même au plus fort des situations les plus critiques, il ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et qu'il contrôlait la moindre de ses émotions pour n'être un poids pour personne. Là, Mipha le découvre sous un jour complètement nouveau.

Ce jour lui plaît.

Car il éclaire bien plus la nuit qu'elle et ses flammèches sépulcrales.

Mipha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire doux et serein, et peut-être… un peu charmé.

« Vois-tu, pour ma part, je ne le crois pas. Nos destins ont certes pris des chemins différents, mais je sais au plus profond de moi qu'ils restent voisins. Je ne sais certes pour combien de temps, mais pour l'heure, je peux toujours te voir avancer de là où je suis, dans la bonne direction, et t'empêcher de trébucher, car j'ai désormais plus de recul que toi sur le chemin que tu empruntes. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal, ni même… » Sa voix trembla. « … ce que j'aurais souhaité. Mais… j'ai la conviction que c'est peut-être une chance, malgré tout. Je veux le croire. »

Link la contempla un instant puis démentit :

« Un destin comme ça, Mipha, ce n'est pas une ''chance'', c'est une malédiction ! Pourquoi… Mais pourquoi tout doit se passer comme ça ?! » Il s'agrippa la tête et la secoua violemment. « Je peine à me souvenir de la moindre chose ou des personnes qui m'ont été chères, et quand je m'en souviens enfin, c'est simplement pour me rappeler comme j'ai échoué à les protéger ! Et quand je pense… quand je pense qu'il me reste encore trois créatures divines à apaiser… Je… Je… ! Et si… Et si… C'est pareil à chaque fois ?! Hein ?! S'ils sont morts, tous les autres, et que j'espère pour rien ?! Comment je pourrai vivre avec ça ?! C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Personne ne peut endurer ça ! Si ça fait si mal à chaque fois, je ne tiendrai pas ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! » se lamenta le Héros en plongeant son regard azur dans celui, ensoleillé, de son amie. Il voulait des réponses. Pouvait-elle les lui donner ?

Même des mensonges lui seraient allés.

« Comment je peux continuer à mener à bien ma mission alors que tous mes efforts sont vains ?! Que tout a déjà été décidé avant même que je n'ouvre les yeux ?! Comment puis-je trouver la force d'aller abattre trois autres Ombres si je sais que ce sera juste pour avoir l'infini « plaisir » de rencontrer les âmes de ceux qui étaient autrefois mes compagnons et mes amis, dont je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir !? Quel goût aura notre foutue victoire, si les batailles à remporter sont aussi amères ?! Dis-le-moi, Mipha ! DIS-LE-MOI !

\- Je… »

Mipha se tut.

Tout cette détresse… Pouvait-elle y remédier ? Link était brisé. À cause d'elle mais, surtout, à cause de ce qu'il pensait de lui-même à force de trop de déconvenues. Et pour aussi injustifié qu'elle trouvât ce jugement fait de lui-même, elle ne pouvait dire qu'il était infondé : de par son statut de Prodige et de chevalier servant, Link avait vécu des choses bien plus difficiles que n'importe quel Hylien ; que n'importe quel être. Disposait-elle, alors, des moyens suffisants pour panser une plaie si béante, elle qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son ami, bien qu'elle en partageât un morceau ?

« Link, tu ne dois pas penser à tout ça. Pas encore. Peut-être que… Peut-être que les autres ont subi le même sort que moi… Je… Je… Pour être franche, je l'ignore… tout autant que toi. » Elle attrapa sa main droite dans les siennes ; ou, en tout cas, mima l'acte. « Et j'espère, pareillement, qu'ils ont su réchapper à la fin que j'ai connue. Car je ne souhaite cela à personne. Personne. Mais… Justement. Tant que tu ne seras pas allé voir… Nous resterons éternellement dans cette terrible incertitude, et ce sera peut-être plus douloureux encore. Moi… Moi, je suis impuissante. C'est déjà un miracle que je puisse venir là, jusqu'à toi, et te parler encore un peu. Je réalise bien ma chance, dans mon malheur. Mais si j'ai cette chance, c'est car, je pense, je ne me suis pas trop éloignée de Ruta. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas aller cavaler par monts et par vaux pour t'épargner les épreuves et les souffrances à venir, Link. Sinon, crois-moi, je te le jure, je le ferais. Sans hésiter un seul instant. Pour soulager ton cœur. J'irais jusqu'aux autres Prodiges et j'endurerais tout cela à ta place. La peur, l'incertitude... »

Elle ajouta dans un souffle :

« … La peine. »

Link crut sentir les mains de Mipha presser davantage les siennes. Mais ce n'était… qu'une impression, pas vrai ?

« Tout. J'endurerais tout pour toi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Il n'y a que toi qui sois libre de tes mouvements ; qui puisses tous, nous sauver. Car tu m'as sauvée, quoi que tu en penses.

\- C'est faux ! » réfuta Link avec véhémence. « Je ne t'ai pas sauvée puisque la preuve, c'est que même si tu es là, avec moi, tu n'es plus qu'une âme ! En plus... » Il poussa un rire forcé. « Ton âme est vouée à disparaître, d'un moment à l'autre ! Vraiment, quel merveilleux cadeau je t'ai fait là ! » ironisa-t-il d'un ton corrosif. Plus fervemment encore, il asséna : « Je veux pouvoir marcher sur la même route que toi, Mipha ! Pas à côté ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! » cracha-t-il à l'attention du ciel, cette fois-ci, avant de reporter son attention sur Mipha et de souligner : « Et ce n'est pas ça que tu veux non plus, pas vrai ? »

La princesse se figea.

Et Link lui porta le coup de grâce :

« Sinon, tu n'aurais pas cousu ce que je porte là ! »

Quoi ?

Mipha, éberluée par ce brusque changement de sujet, se recula précipitamment.

Ce n'était pas comme si Link venait de la dénuder sans préavis, mais un peu quand même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ? » bégaya-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Cette tenue zora, qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et qui m'a permis d'atteindre Vah'Ruta, c'est toi qui l'a conçue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, oui… Tu… Je… Je le sais bien... » admit Mipha en s'empourprant à vue d'œil. Elle était dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle se risqua à demander d'une voix fébrile : « Mais toi… Qui… Qui te l'a dit ? »

L'atmosphère changea soudainement du tout au tout.

Link, encore sous le coup de ses émotions, ne perçut pas celle de Mipha et continua sur sa lancée dévastatrice avec une ingénuité déconcertante :

« C'est Sidon qui me l'a dit, pourquoi ?

\- Mon frère ?! » s'exclama Mipha, soudainement agitée. « Et… Et a-t-il dit quelque chose d-… de… d'autre ? » bafouilla-t-elle plus encore. La partie blanche de son visage, juste sous ses yeux, était à présent d'une couleur presque similaire à celle de sa queue. Pitié. Faites que Sidon, cet incorrigible bavard, ait su exceptionnellement tenir cette fois-ci sa langue bien trop pendue.

Elle mourrait (une nouvelle fois, tout à fait) de honte, autrement.

Link ne répondit pas.

Il écarquilla tout à coup ses yeux désormais secs, comme s'il prenait enfin la mesure de la situation...

… Puis rougit, tout simplement.

Une réponse plus éloquente que n'importe quel discours.

Mipha s'étrangla presque. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main de Link, embarrassée, et alla même jusqu'à se reculer un peu plus.

« Ce… Ce... » tenta Mipha, incapable d'aligner deux mots. « Je… » Elle esquissa un mouvement maladroit pour se relever mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Déchirée entre le désir de rester là pour protéger Link de tout autre attaque et celui de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Mipha ne sut que faire et se cacha finalement le visage au creux de ses mains. « Sidon ! Mais quel idiot ! Et-… Oh ! Non ! » Elle redressa d'un coup la tête. Le carmin de ses joues faisait flamboyer ses yeux d'une couleur si chaude que Link dut cligner les siens pour se concentrer enfin sur ce que lui demanda son amie :

« Ne… Ne me dis pas qu'il l'a dit à mon père ?!

\- …

\- Oh mon dieu ! Non ! J'en étais sûre ! »

 _C'est-à-dire qu'il l'avait probablement deviné tout seul, comme pas mal de monde… sauf moi et Meryth_ , pensa Link en son for intérieur, sans toutefois en toucher mot à Mipha, un peu trop agitée pour entendre ce genre de vérité.

« Oh ! » s'exclama alors la princesse, plus affolée encore. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées grâce à une étrange magie ( **W.A.** : _Celle du scénario !_ ), Mipha s'enquit : « Et… Et… Il ne l'a tout de même pas dit à… à Meryth ?! »

Link leva les mains vers le ciel et haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit.

« Link ! » Mipha, stressée, voulut lui envoyer une tape. Raté. Décontenancée, elle accusa : « C'est toi qui le lui as dit ?!

\- Pas vraiment », se défendit le blond, mais en concédant toutefois : « Mais disons que s'il l'a appris, c'est en partie par ma faute. J'en suis désolé.

\- Oh non… Le pauvre... » s'inquiéta soudainement Mipha en se mordant doucement une phalange sous le coup du stress. « Le connaissant, avec le ressenti qu'il entretient contre les Hyliens, ça a dû être un véritable choc… Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, Link ! » précisa-t-elle précipitamment, gênée. « Notre peuple a juste toujours été très méfiant envers les Hyliens, et Meryth fait un peu partie de la vieille école… Je sais qu'il ne t'a jamais trop apprécié, alors maintenant… Oh, je suis vraiment confuse, Link. J'ai dû te mettre dans l'embarras. Et Meryth... Dire que j'avais tout fait pour le lui cacher ! J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas trop mal pris et-…

\- Rassure-toi, Mipha », coupa brusquement le Héros. « J'ai réussi à convaincre Meryth de se montrer compréhensif. Cependant… Loin de moi l'idée de te couper, mais... » Link se racla bruyamment la gorge. « Il n'y a pas que pour Meryth que ça a été un choc », révéla le jeune homme à brûle-pourpoint.

Mipha se tut instantanément. Elle le fixa, troublée. Que voulait-il dire par là… ? Pourquoi détournait-il les yeux avec cette expression si… si… ?

Se pourrait-il que… Que… ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard intimidé.

Mipha eut l'impression que son cœur battait à nouveau.

 _Ô Nayru ! M'aurais-tu accordé le plus cher de mes souhaits ?_

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà qui conclut notre chapitre 3, avec un petit peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ! ~

Que découvrirez-vous au chapitre 4, qui clôturera cette première partie sur notre chère Mipha ? :D Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine !

J'attends avec impatience vos retours (et pour rappel : pas de spoils, s'il vous plaît ! u.u).

Allez, à la prochaine !

 **Rédaction et édition** : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	4. Partie 1 - Mipha Chapitre 4

**Partie 1 – Mipha**

* * *

 **Musiques** : _Call of Destiny_ ( **Zelda BOTW OST** ), _Fragments_ ( **Daigo Hanada** ), _Drowning in the Fog of yours_ ( **Cicada** ), _Mipha, Prince Sidon_ , _Revali_ , _Urbosa_ ( **Zelda BOTW OST** )

 **Note** : Voici le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette première partie sur Mipha ! Au cas où vous l'auriez manquée (j'en profite pour attirer votre attention dessus) : l' **illustration officielle** de la fic est désormais disponible ! :D Vous pouvez la voir ici en miniature, mais pour la HD, faites un tour sur ma **page** FB via mon profil ;3 Mais bref ! Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Apaisement**

* * *

« _Il n'y a pas que pour Meryth que ça a été un choc._ »

Cette phrase à la fois lourde de sens et chantante d'espoir se répétait en boucle dans l'esprit de Mipha. La princesse zora retint sa respiration et se tint immobile. Elle essaya de sonder le regard de Link pour trouver une réponse aux interrogations qui la taraudaient. En vain. Perturbée, elle croyait y lire à la fois tout ce qu'elle redoutait et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Si seulement les dieux lui avaient accordé le don de télépathie en sus de celui de guérison...

« ... »

Elle posa sa main sur son sein gauche pour enjoindre son cœur à cesser de battre aussi fort. Sa tête aller exploser. Et il lui fallait du calme. Pour analyser posément la situation, mais surtout pour ne pas risquer de passer à côté de quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par-delà la mort.

Le doré soutint intensément le bleu.

Link. Il avait l'air si surpris… Fallait-il donc qu'elle eût été bête, sur le coup de la révélation que le chevalier lui avait faite, pour ne se préoccuper que de la réaction de proches à deux lieues d'ici lorsque Link, le premier concerné, lui faisait face et était complètement incrédule ! Étonnant, d'ailleurs. Elle admettait volontiers avoir effectivement tout tenté pour dissimuler son faible pour le Prodige Hylien à Meryth, mais elle avait toujours été intimement convaincue que « les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux » lorsqu'elle regardait Link, comme se plaisait à dire Sidon pour la taquiner, l'avait déjà trahie malgré l'extrême retenue dont elle avait toujours fait preuve. Elle pensait de même que Link, en parfait gentleman, avait fait mine de ne pas les remarquer. Pourtant… Là… Il semblait véritablement tomber des nues ! Mipha en était toute désarçonnée ; et même si elle savait depuis sa plus tendre enfance faire aisément fi des eaux les plus violentes, elle devait reconnaître que là, elle nageait en eaux complètement troubles et était bien en peine de les maîtriser.

« ... »

Cet homme qui avait hurlé à la mort pour elle comme jamais personne ne le ferait… Qu'elle avait aimé et aimait encore éperdument, bien qu'elle le sût pourtant promis et destiné à une autre… Se pouvait-il que… que… ? Qu'il éprouvât quelque chose pour elle ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Une part d'elle, qui avait remarqué dès leurs retrouvailles que son ami avait revêtu la tenue zora qu'elle lui avait confectionnée de ses mains, se prit à rêver que oui. Car Link ne pouvait décemment ignorer que cette tenue était, comme le voulait la tradition de son peuple, offerte par une promise à son promis comme cadeau de mariage, n'est-ce pas ? Sidon n'aurait su taire un tel secret ! Alors oui, si la jeune femme envisageait toutes les possibilités, il se pouvait que le Prodige Hylien n'eût revêtu cette tenue que par praticité, mais tout de même. La porter encore maintenant, face à elle… et dire ce qu'il avait dit… !

Pouvait-elle espérer… ?

C'était ce que cette première part d'elle souhaitait ; ce pourquoi elle se languissait depuis toutes ces années. La seconde part, elle, cherchait à étouffer ces sentiments. C'était la voix de la raison. Elle connaissait leurs rangs, leurs races, et sa place au sein des Prodiges. Elle la sermonnait intérieurement que non, il ne lui fallait pas aspirer à ce bonheur, et s'acharnait à lui rappeler le souvenir lointain de Zelda, son amie. Et cette amie, Mipha le savait, nourrissait un amour secret mais flagrant pour son chevalier servent, qui le lui avait bien rendu du temps où il se souvenait de l'Hylienne, sans pour autant s'avouer à lui-même cet émoi ou savoir que la princesse Zelda aurait pu y répondre.

Comme il était douloureux d'appartenir au peuple le plus sage et le plus clairvoyant des contrées d'Hyrule. Par moments, Mipha aurait aimé être aveugle, elle aussi. Mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui, tout semblait… différent.

La princesse zora pressa fortement ses mains l'une contre l'autre et expira longuement.

« Différent ».

Un monde différent.

Des vies différentes.

Un destin, différent.

Sa mort prématurée et cette nuit les lui offraient.

Un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Une vie prolongée par-delà la mort pour elle ; une vie réécrite pour lui. Un destin nouveau qui ne l'obligeait plus à se cantonner au rôle à la fois si appréciable et si cruel de guérisseuse attitrée d'un homme dont elle ne pourrait espérer mieux qu'un amour à sens unique. Bien entendu, elle avait été heureuse de ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Link et que ce sentiment l'eût suivie jusque dans l'au-delà. Pouvoir l'aimer de son vivant, même si cela avait été voué à l'échec, avait été un bonheur immense.

Elle avait aimé pouvoir nourrir des espoirs insensés. Elle avait adoré s'imaginer son épouse. Et elle avait rêvé pouvoir faire d'un morceau de tissu patiemment conçu son messager.

Elle sourit.

Oui. Oui, aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus obligé d'être une chimère. Cela pouvait être bien plus. La nuit le lui murmurait. Le regard de Link le lui criait. Malgré sa mort, malgré son destin cruel, malgré ce monde hostile… et malgré un passé injuste qui l'avait évincée du cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait et placée en rivale de son amie.

Link était venu la chercher, la venger, la délivrer… la pleurer et peut-être… Peut-être. L'aimer.

Comment interpréter autrement les signaux que lui envoyait le jeune homme ?

« Link... » souffla Mipha à mi-mots pour rompre le silence.

La princesse zora dénoua enfin ses mains crispées de stress et saisit celles de son ami, sur lequel elle posa un regard d'une infinie tendresse.

« Je crois… que cette nuit… est la plus belle que j'ai vécue. De toute ma vie. »

Link resta muet, le rouge lui montant progressivement aux joues.

« Et je réalise bien la chance qui m'est offerte par les dieux. Peut-être, est-ce, d'ailleurs, un cadeau de leur part pour saluer mon départ. »

Elle se pencha et posa un baiser délicat sur le front du Prodige Hylien.

Il frissonna.

« Tu ne comprendras probablement pas tout ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais plus tard, lorsque tu auras récupéré tes souvenirs, tu réaliseras le sens de certains de mes mots. Alors… Alors à ce moment-là, je t'en prie… ne pose pas un regard trop sévère sur moi. »

Mipha baissa les yeux et laissa un sourire discret rehausser ses pommettes. Il était teinté de tristesse et de culpabilité. Link ignorait à quoi celles-ci étaient dues, aussi pressa-t-il à son tour les mains de son amie. Il réduisit l'écart entre eux deux pour capter à nouveau la chaleur de ses yeux. Il voulait chasser de son visage ces inexplicables sentiments. Mipha en fut touchée, mais n'avait pas la chance d'avoir fait, comme le jeune homme, table rase de leur passé commun. Elle releva donc lentement la tête et accorda un regard reconnaissant à Link… Mais ne put, en son âme et conscience, se mentir à elle-même. Son sourire garda donc toute cette ambivalence qui échappait au blond, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Mipha allait lui expliquer. Alors il l'écouterait. Plus attentivement que jamais.

À elle de saisir ce moment inouï.

Inspirer.

Regarder.

Avouer.

« Link. »

 _Ce n'est peut-être qu'illusoire..._

« Si je pouvais encore, des années durant, être celle qui panse tes plaies dès que tu te blesses et vers qui tu te tournes sitôt que tu souffres, je le ferais avec plaisir. Si ça m'est malheureusement impossible désormais, car tôt ou tard, je… ''partirai'' définitivement, sache que mes sentiments pour toi resteront à jamais inchangés. »

 _Ce n'est peut-être qu'éphémère…_

« J'aurais aimé te les confier à la fin de notre bataille, si elle avait pu se dérouler comme nous l'aurions souhaité ; m'ouvrir à toi en te remettant de mes mains la tenue que tu portes, car elle cristallise tout ce que je n'ai su et pu te dire jusque là. Mais nous avons échoué. Ou plutôt… J'ai échoué. »

 _C'est même peut-être vain._

« Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu es là. Alors que j'ai passé ces cent dernières années seule, persuadée que nous ne nous reverrions plus jamais et que nous avions perdu jusqu'à la guerre. Tu es là et par… hasard… ? tu revêts ce que je n'ai pu t'offrir. C'est… le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune Zora trembla.

La pluie coula sur son visage.

 _Et c'est très certainement égoïste._

« Et pourtant, moi, je m'apprête à faire quelque chose d'horrible qui, plus tard, te tourmenteras. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas me taire alors que les dieux m'accordent leur clémence dans ces épreuves et… cette chance. Alors, plus tard… Quand tu te rappelleras de tout ça… Je t'en prie, ne me hais pas à cause de ce que je… ce que je… »

Link fit mine de retenir d'une main le menton de Mipha, qui cherchait à se dérober à son regard transperçant en détournant la tête.

 _Courage. Mipha, tu peux le dire._

Même si ces yeux azurés la désarmaient complètement.

 _Tu peux le dire._

La Zora repoussa avec gentillesse cette main qui ne pouvait que l'effleurer.

 _Zelda, je suis désolée._

 _Je ne te facilite pas la tâche, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ce moment. Je n'y arrive pas._

 _Alors j'espère… que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

 _Car je ne souhaite goûter au bonheur qu'un instant. Je te laisse le soin de le savourer tout le temps qu'il restera._

« Link. Tu as été l'une des plus belles rencontres de ma vie et même si ce n'est que pour une nuit, une lune ou quelques unes de plus, je suis contente de me dire qu'à un moment, au moins, tu auras pu partager ce que je ressens pour toi. »

 _Toi aussi, mon amie, sois clémente._

 _Car qu'y puis-je, après tout ?_

« Je t'aime. »

C'était dit. D'un coup, sans détour ni artifice. Simplement. Et comme une réponse de l'univers à ce secret enfin dévoilé, la Lune embrassa le corps délicat de la jeune Zora et le sublima. En voyant les courbes de ce corps à demi-nu appuyées par le contraste net que marquait la lueur blanche de l'astre lunaire avec l'obscurité de la nuit, Link comprit. Mipha avait eu raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne joueraient plus comme avant : ils n'étaient plus les enfants d'autrefois. Et elle, était une femme ; une femme qui mettait ses sentiments à nu pour lui.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et même quand tu auras récupéré tes souvenirs et que ton regard sur moi changera, je t'aimerai encore. »

C'était trop. Le chevalier ne put plus endurer toute l'émotion de son amie sans réagir. Il ne comprenait effectivement pas tout, mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait tout lieu d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'heure, il n'avait qu'une envie : prouver à Mipha qu'il l'aimait tout autant.

Alors il se pencha en avant et embrassa le vide.

Mipha ferma la yeux.

Imagina la douceur de ses lèvres.

Sourit.

Sa mort n'était en fin de compte pas une fin. Ni même un commencement. Plutôt une parenthèse. Et même si la princesse zora savait que cette parenthèse se refermerait bientôt, elle n'en avait cure. Car ce souvenir inoubliable, elle le chérirait jusqu'à ce que Nayru la rappelle pour de bon auprès d'elle. Elle ne doutait pas d'être un jour remplacée dans le cœur de Link par sa véritable amante. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais douté. Mais le bonheur dans lequel elle baignait à présent lui suffisait. Car il était ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré. Et même s'il n'était que temporaire… elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Leurs âmes se frôlèrent.

* * *

« … »

Une voix, lointaine.

« … nk ? »

Elle se rapproche.

« … ink ? »

Il la connaît.

« Link ? »

Plus que ça, même : elle lui est familière.

« Link ! »

Quelque chose le secoue violemment.

Le blond se réveille en sursaut, groggy de sommeil et aveuglé par les rayons du soleil matinal. Face à lui, une silhouette imposante mais indistincte, qu'il faut quelques instants à ses yeux pour analyser comme étant…

« Sidon… ? » s'interrogea Link en tâtonnant gauchement le bras du Zora, déboussolé par ce réveil un peu rude. Et il n'avait encore rien vu car le prince, ne dérogeant pas à ses manières excessives, le pressa dans ses bras puissants comme un citron qu'il aurait voulu non pas presser, mais tout bonnement faire éclater.

« Link ! »

Il fallut bien quelques secondes à Sidon pour qu'il se rendît compte que Link virait carrément au bleu. Il se décidât à le lâcher, histoire qu'il pût respirer. Le chevalier retomba lourdement au sol et toussota un peu… effrayé, il devait l'avouer. Il resta donc sur la défensive, incertain de ses chances de survie si l'envie reprenait le prince de l'étreindre aussi fort. Heureusement, Sidon semblait avoir retrouvé son calme – et une distance convenable avec lui. Pourtant, la situation ne s'arrangea guère pour le chevalier malmené car une fois remis de ses émotions – quelles qu'elles fussent ! -, Sidon le gourmanda copieusement :

« Vraiment, Link ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dormais ici, à même le sol, comme un va-nu-pieds, au beau milieu des monstres qui rôdent dans la vallée ! Tu es complètement inconscient !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sidon… ?

\- Oui, bonjour ! » expédia rapidement le prince, malgré tout soucieux des convenances, avant de repartir de plus belle : « Mais ça n'empêche que tu es inconscient ! Est-ce que tu as pensé à… ?! »

Link cligna des yeux alors que son ami l'assommait d'une foultitude de questions auxquelles il ne comprenait goutte. Ouh là… Sidon, de bon matin, c'était compliqué à gérer. Si le Zora pouvait lui laisser le temps d'aligner deux idées avant de l'enguirlander, ce serait quand même chouette.

« Heureusement que je t'ai trouvé, quand même, parce que-…. !

\- Att… Je… Je… Sidon… SIDON ! Stop ! STOP ! STOP ! » Mais c'était dingue ! Le prince ne lui laissait pas en placer une ! « Je… Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ! », capitula le blond en agitant furieusement les mains en signe de reddition.

Où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Que faisait Sidon avec lui ? Il s'était endormi ? Il… Il… ?! Pause ! Se calmer. Et analyser.

La brise se leva.

Les deux hommes se turent.

Link se releva lentement en prenant appui sur ses cuisses.

Il se redressa et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

La nature s'éveillait à peine. Il était encore tôt : les rayons du soleil perçaient à peine le ciel au-dessus des crêtes qui striaient l'horizon rougeoyant et seulement quelques rares oiseaux sauvages, nichant dans les falaises en contrebas, piaillaient pour l'accueillir. Autrement, la vallée était silencieuse. Le jour avait repris ses droits et la nuit, emportant avec elle le tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle avait créé, s'était retirée sans un bruit et sans que le Prodige ne s'en rendît compte. Il faisait frais mais une douce chaleur, au creux de sa poitrine, gardait sa peau de se hérisser.

Étrangement, Link se sentait serein.

Peut-être était-ce car le souvenir rémanent de Mipha dansait encore devant ses yeux.

« Link ? »

La voix de Sidon, qui s'était lui aussi relevé, tira le jeune homme de ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé de m'être un peu emporté », s'excusa le prince. « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver par terre comme ça, au beau milieu du sentier. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, que tu étais blessé… Enfin, tu aurais pu l'être ! Parce que tu aurais très bien pu te faire attaquer par des monstres ! Ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans la région ; ni nulle part ailleurs, du reste ! »

Bon. Vu l'anxiété que Link lisait sur le visage de son ami, peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas confirmer ses doutes, parfaitement fondés.

« Et puis… Je dois avouer... » Le prince se frotta nerveusement la nuque. « Je me suis inquiété toute la nuit, ça n'a peut-être pas aidé.

\- ''Inquiété'' ? »

 _Et toute la nuit ?!_

« Oui, après que tu es parti comme une flèche vers les montagnes, j'ai voulu te suivre, mais mon père m'en a dissuadé. Je n'étais pas trop d'accord avec lui au début, mais j'ai essayé de me faire une raison car… Ah… » Le jeune Zora soupira, l'air à la fois soucieux et coupable. « C'est vrai qu'on a été assez maladroits avec toi, pour ne pas dire blessants. Cela aurait été effectivement malvenu de ma part de t'imposer ma présence si tôt, alors que si tu t'étais retiré, c'était justement car tu avais besoin de t'isoler. »

Link mit un instant à comprendre où voulait en venir Sidon. Puis, le souvenir de la journée passée, nettement plus vague que celui de Mipha qui l'invitait à poser sa tête sur une pierre pour lui donner l'illusion de la poser sur ses cuisses inconsistantes le temps de s'endormir sous ses caresses, lui revint.

Et avec lui, l'embarras.

« Oh… Tu… Oui… Je vois », s'emmêla Link, mal à l'aise. C'était comme si le passé, qu'il avait rangé dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus y penser, venait de débarquer devant lui en grandes pompes pour lui mettre une claque bien sentie.

 _Si je pouvais m'enterrer dans un trou comme un octo, là, tout de suite, je le ferais volontiers_.

« Écoute, Sidon… Je…

\- Non, Link. C'est toi qui va m'écouter. Parce que j'ai passé toute la nuit dernière à cogiter, et que j'ai beaucoup à te dire. »

Link pâlit. Euh ? Pardon ? « Beaucoup » comment ? Il devait prévoir sa journée, du coup ?

Sidon, quant à lui, croisa résolument les bras avec un air plus royal et solennel que jamais et secoua la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas été corrects avec toi, c'est un fait. Et pour cela... »

Il s'inclina. Lentement, respectueusement.

« … Je te prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses, et celles de mon père. »

Link comprit l'importance de ce geste. Il hésita, puis passa sa main sur l'épaule du Zora pour l'enjoindre à se redresser.

« J'accepte tes excuses, Sidon. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là pour les faire, car je pense avoir moi aussi à t'en présenter : j'étais… bouleversé, par ce que je venais d'apprendre et je me suis conduit comme le pire des malotrus. Qu'importe si j'ai réussi à apaiser Vah'Ruta : je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler, à toi et à ton père, comme je l'ai fait et-…

\- Stop, Link. C'est moi qui suis venu jusqu'à toi ce matin pour te demander pardon. Pas l'inverse.

\- Mais…

\- Non, pas de ''mais''. J'ai bien réalisé l'importance qu'avait ma sœur pour toi ; ta réaction était logique. ''Hylienne'', dirais-je, si j'osais », le taquina-t-il dans une ébauche de sourire, retrouvant en peu de temps la superbe de son rang… teintée d'une complicité qui ne déplut pas au Héros. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu Sidon avant toute cette histoire, puisque le prince était bien trop jeune à l'époque où l'on entendait chanter les exploits des Prodiges aux quatre coins du monde, mais Link avait l'agréable impression d'avoir toujours été son ami. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'affabilité du Zora, mais l'Hylien se sentait étonnamment en confiance avec lui.

« Cependant... » Sidon s'installa sur un rocher qu'il épousseta brièvement avant de s'asseoir. « Je pense... » Il croisa théâtralement ses doigts et transperça Link d'un regard d'une franchise déroutante. « … La culpabilité que tu laisses t'accabler est injustifiée. » Il leva aussitôt la main d'un geste péremptoire pour couper court à toute protestation. Link n'osa intervenir, soufflé par la majesté soudaine de son ami, qui venait d'endosser brusquement son rôle de futur souverain.

Et il devait admettre que ce rôle lui allait comme un gant.

« Mon père m'a demandé de te faire parvenir, en substance, ce message. » Sidon ferma les yeux et respira, pour laisser le temps à Link de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, puis poursuivit : « ''Tu as apporté la paix en nos cœurs en libérant ma fille. Quoi que tu en penses, c'est là le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu faire à notre peuple et à sa famille. Car même si elle est morte, nous la savons désormais libre.'' »

Un barrissement de Vah'Ruta résonna à leurs oreilles.

Sidon sourit et continua :

« Néanmoins, Link. Pour aussi sage que soit mon père, il me semble qu'il a oublié dans son message quelque chose d'essentiel, que je vais y rajouter. Considère donc que je m'adresse maintenant à toi en mon nom, mais également au sien : »

Cette fois-ci, Sidon se leva. Il bomba le torse et proclama avec fierté :

« Mipha était, et est encore, une Prodige exceptionnelle. Le prince que je suis devrait dire qu'elle est simplement la plus sage ; le frère que je suis la sait la plus forte d'entre tous. Et si je l'affirme aussi haut, aussi fort, ce n'est pas par simple orgueil familial, mais bien car je le pense ; car ma sœur a toujours su faire passer l'intérêt des autres avant le sien. En cela, elle est d'une force exemplaire, car peu sont ceux capables d'une telle abnégation pour une cause. Et de fait, car elle est capable de savoir quel chemin emprunter pour être utile au plus grand nombre, chacune de ses décisions a toujours été soigneusement soupesée et réfléchie. »

Sidon s'avança.

« Mipha n'était pas une Prodige par défaut. Elle a été choisie par son peuple, parce qu'elle était capable. »

Link soutint le regard ardent de Sidon. Il ne s'y trouvait pas d'animosité comme il l'avait craint un instant, mais un sérieux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour chez le prince.

« Sa mort est une tragédie dont ne nous pourrons jamais complètement nous remettre et, pour être franc… C'est très bien ainsi : je veux pouvoir, jusqu'à ma mort, garder le souvenir de ma sœur, intact et vivace comme au dernier jour. » Sidon attrapa brusquement la main de son ami. « Mais Link, n'oublie jamais : cette mort, aussi terrible soit-elle, n'est pas survenue par ta faute. Si Mipha était là-bas, aux commandes de la créature divine, lorsqu'elle a été sauvagement assassinée par un monstre que j'aurais occis moi-même si j'en avais eu l'occasion... » Il serra les dents à l'idée et trembla de rage, mais se reprit rapidement et conclut : « … c'est car elle l'avait délibérément choisi. »

Link écarquilla les yeux.

Sidon ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions :

« Elle n'a pas été entraînée dans cette bataille contre sa volonté. Mipha est une Zora libre qui a toujours assumé ses actes. Je le sais, car je la connais. Tout comme je sais qu'à aucun moment, elle ne regrette d'avoir combattu à tes côtés. Même si cela signifie pour elle la fin d'un beau voyage, peut-être… trop tôt. »

Sidon étreignit Link, mais cette fois-ci, avec plus de précaution que de coutume.

« … Jamais elle ne t'accablera de reproches, car il n'y en a aucun à faire. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu l'as rendue heureuse et je suis persuadé qu'être sauvée par celui dont elle aurait aimé faire son époux était la plus belle fin dont elle aurait pu rêver. Alors, Link, je te remercie. Non pas une fois, non pas cent fois, mais mille fois. Toute ma vie, je n'aurai de cesse de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Mipha. »

Link sentit, comme la veille, ses yeux le brûler. C'était probablement aussi le cas pour Sidon, car il s'écarta brusquement et passa rudement son bras sur son visage. Une fois celui-ci sec – si tant est qu'un Zora pût être « sec » – le prince termina :

« Link. Je veux que tu le saches, et que tu t'en souviennes toujours : j'ai perdu ma sœur, il est vrai. »

Le prince tendit la main au Héros.

« Mais avant tout, j'ai gagné un ami… et un frère. » Il lui décocha un sourire entendu et compléta d'un ton moins guindé : « Et techniquement, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, car si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, tu aurais pu devenir mon beau-frère. »

Link, ému par cet aveu, rendit son sourire au prince et lui attrapa énergiquement la main.

C'était vrai. Sidon… Sidon, était plus qu'un ami. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient, ensemble, œuvré au beau milieu des flots déchaînés pour lui permettre d'accéder à Vah'Ruta. Malgré leurs différences et le peu de temps passé ensemble… il avait instantanément senti entre eux quelque chose de fort ; une véritable synergie. Au combat, ils avaient pensé et agi comme un seul « homme », se jouant de la colère de Vah'Ruta avec une aisance que Link n'aurait pu s'imaginer avoir face à cette créature issue d'une technologie partiellement inconnue qui les dépassait tous. Et à présent que Sidon et lui se tenaient la main, il ressentait, encore une fois, ce lien si particulier. Au creux de sa paume, il sentait une chaleur qui ne pouvait le tromper : Sidon était un frère. Un frère d'armes, tout d'abord… mais aussi de cœur car jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait oublier les mots qu'il venait de lui offrir.

« Écoute, Link », intervint tout à coup le Zora. « Loin de moi l'idée de te forcer la… main », Sidon lâcha prestement celle de Link sur ce dernier mot, puis proposa : « Mais… Que dirais-tu de retourner au domaine avec moi ? Je sais que ta mission y est achevée, mais… Je pense qu'une bonne partie des habitants voudrait pouvoir te remercier en tête à tête et, mon père, lui, s'en voudrait énormément, j'en suis certain, de te laisser repartir après… Hm… votre légère altercation », hésita Sidon, qui peinait vraisemblablement à trouver le mot adéquat, soucieux de ne pas froisser ou braquer Link. « Bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'emmener prendre un bain de foule sitôt arrivé ! » le rassura le prince en constatant comme l'idée de s'entretenir avec chaque habitant de la cité faisait prendre à Link une mine effrayée. Quel incorrigible timide ! « On pourrait déjà… petit-déjeuner, avant ça ? Ça me semblerait idéal, vu la nuit qu'on a passée ! » s'amusa-t-il avant de rire à gorge déployée.

Link se joignit à son hilarité, mais plus mesurément : Sidon avait vraiment le chic pour laisser éclater ses émotions sans retenue aucune. C'était sûrement ce qui devait faire son charme auprès des demoiselles. De son point de vue, ce pan de sa personnalité démontrait une franchise exacerbée qui ne lui déplaisait aucunement : cette qualité, en ces temps obscurs, avait tendance à se faire rare. Raison de plus pour l'apprécier.

« Allez ! On fait comme ça ! » l'invita Sidon en lui envoyant une bourrade amicale dans le dos, qui fit trébucher le jeune Hylien. « Je pense qu'on a quelques bons poissons crus pêchés de ce matin à se mettre sous la dent ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas... » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Pour les Hyliens, on a aussi des plats plus conventionnels !

\- J'espère bien ! » rétorqua Link en haussant un sourcil amusé, avant de lui envoyer à son tour une petite tape fraternelle dans le dos, qui n'ébranla pas le moins du monde le port altier de son interlocuteur.

Côte à côte, ils se mirent en route vers le domaine Zora qui, illuminé par le soleil matinal mais puissant, scintillait de mille feux et les conviait à le rejoindre. Néanmoins, alors qu'ils entamaient leur descente et que Link se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage… Sidon, lui, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers le Mont Horu.

Une Zora d'un rouge vermeil, postée sur le plateau, lui fit un signe de la main.

Sidon lui adressa en retour un signe de tête approbateur et discret.

Il laissa un sourire à la fois mélancolique et paisible éclairer son visage, puis reporta son regard sur Link qui cheminait à ses côtés. L'Hylien avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que la nuit lui avait apporté, apparemment ~ À cette constatation, Sidon éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et, en voyant la mine interloquée de Link, lui ébouriffa fraternellement les cheveux.

« Je suis content pour toi ! » s'amusa-t-il tandis que l'Hylien s'indignait contre le traitement reçu, incompréhensif. Sidon ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et lui emboîta le pas en lui jetant des coups d'œil espiègles qui ne firent qu'attiser la curiosité du chevalier. Celui-ci finit malgré tout par hausser les épaules en riant aussi. Vraiment, Sidon était un sacré personnage.

Mais il avait de qui tenir.

Il avait une sœur aînée dont le souvenir pouvait se graver jusque dans votre âme.

* * *

 **Partie 1 - FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! ^o^ La première partie, en tout cas ! ;p Je suis contente d'être parvenue à la mener à bien, comme je le souhaitais et en respectant les délais que je m'étais imposés :) Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, qui suis une éternelle retardataire, mais j'ai réussi ! De même, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu m'essayer de nouveau à la fanfic sur l'univers de Zelda, que je ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement. C'était un peu un baptême du feu pour moi u.u'

À titre informatif, sachez que les prochaines parties ne sont pas encore rédigées. Pour l'heure, donc, la fanfic restera en hiatus. Si vous souhaitez en suivre l'actualité néanmoins, je vous encourage à aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma page via mon profil ;)

Bisous à tous et à toutes, et à une prochaine fois ! ^w^

 **Rédaction et édition** : _White Assasssin_

 **Correction** : Couw-Chan


End file.
